Harry Potter and the Phoenix Light
by Agrolass
Summary: This is my version of Harry Potter book 5, I have tried to stick as much as possible to the original series and here you will be able to find out what will happen to Harry now that Voldemort has risen again. Things are not going to be easy for Harry!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
Harry was running fast, his sides bursting with the pain and his breath was short. He stopped a second to catch his breath, but started running again, as soon as the person caught up with him. Harry may be fifteen, quite small and vulnerable looking, but he was very fast. Strange objects flashed past him that became cold and terrifying. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it was going to explode.  
  
But suddenly he stopped. In front of him was a huge cauldron, which apparently was boiling and beside the cauldron stood none other than Voldemort. "Voldemort!", Harry exclaimed shocked. "In the flesh Mr. Potter", Voldemort replied. The dark misty air started swirling again and he found himself beside the dead body of Cedric. His skin had started to rot and parts of his skull were already visible. Harry covered his mouth and looked away, but the image of Cedric wouldn't fade away. He looked around to see that Death Eaters were standing around him in a circle, closing in on him. Harry tried to back away but he was surrounded. Harry held on tight to the now fast decaying remains of Cedric Diggory. Closing his eyes and wishing with all his might to be away from here, caused the air around him to swirl around again, but this time the only thing he saw were Voldemort's glistening red eyes. A voice came from nowhere saying in that slow high pitched murmur, he had heard many times before, "Happy Birthday Harry". Suddenly Harry's scar erupted in pain and those red eyes seemed to be drilling a hole through his brain. The familiar voice of his mother pleading for mercy, was all that Harry could hear, and then that high pitched laughter filled the darkness. Harry was tumbling down an endless tunnel and all he could hear was his mother's voice and Voldemort's high pitched laughter.  
  
Harry woke up screaming. He quickly hushed himself up, as he could hear Uncle Vernon's groan and him moving in his bed. Harry looked at the watch beside his bed and saw that it was twelve o clock exactly. Harry realised that his scar was burning dully and quickly looked around himself to make sure he was alone. But all he saw was his usual room cluttered full with Dudley's old toys. It seemed that Dudley got even more presents for the summer, but Harry couldn't see why, since Dudley had hardly lost any weight. His mind quickly flicked back to Voldemort and wondered whether he was nearby. He sat a moment in silence when he suddenly heard a quiet murmur. Harry got up and walked to the window to see who was there, when he saw something, which he will never forget for the rest of his life. There shining brightly in the sky was none other than the Dark Mark.  
  
Harry scrambled back to his bed shaking his head and muttering under his breath, "I've got to do something.got to get out of here.Dumbledore". Nothing Harry said made sense, and Harry's body started shaking, vibrating with every wave of fear that was rushing over him. "Pull yourself together Harry", he thought and he steadied himself. He slowly got up and walked to his desk where he started to write a letter to Dumbledore. When he finished, he tried to tie the letter to Hedwig's leg but his hands were shaking too hard. Harry took a deep breath and continued. He brought Hedwig to the window and as she flew off, Harry had a strange feeling that he may never see her again. Harry quickly shook of these thoughts and gathered his things together. He had to get out of here, as quick as possible before Voldemort appeared again. Harry knew his house was protected but it was common knowledge that Voldemort was getting stronger every day and how long Harry could hide in this house he didn't know. He went to the loose floorboard, stuffed all his things in his trunk, which he was allowed to keep in his room after many arguments with Uncle Vernon, took out his wand and carried his trunk down the stairs. He pondered on the thought of telling Uncle Vernon ,but decided he had no time. Opening the door and dragging his trunk out, he had a sudden bright idea and bewitched his trunk to make it feather light. As he was walking down the end of Privet Drive he realised that there were many people about in dark hooded cloaks. "Death Eaters!", he said to himself and realised that if they were there Voldemort would soon come. Running as fast as he could, he ran down a dark alley and stopped in a dark corner. "What am I going to do now", he thought. Hedwig was gone, Death Eaters were everywhere and Voldemort was going to apparate any minute. He was in a very bad predicament and he had no idea how he was going to get out of it.  
  
Harry could hear mumbling on the street and as quietly as possible, pulled his trunk in behind a dumpster and hid there. Trying to keep his breathing as quiet as possible, he tried with all his might to think of a way out of there. "If only I could be invisible". Then it hit him, how could he be so stupid! He fumbled for his invisibility cloak in his trunk and after a few unbearable minutes, he felt the familiar silky, flowing touch that could only be his cloak. He pulled out his wand and whispered, "Minimisious". There was a faint pop and his trunk shrunk to the size of a matchbox. He carefully placed the small trunk in his trouser pocket and put on the invisibility cloak. Harry silently darted out of the alley and weaved his way in and out of Death Eaters and headed on down the street. After a minute or two of walking, he stopped, "where do I go now?", he asked himself. The Weaslsey's lived too far away and he had no way of reaching Sirius. Harry walked to the edge of the pavement and held out his wand, and sure enough, only a few seconds later he saw the familiar headlights of the Knight Bus. But unfortunately, so did the Death Eaters. They quickly huddled together and a second later Voldemort appeared among them. At least Harry thought it was Voldemort, because all the Death Eaters huddled around him. The bus driver of the Knight Bus came up to him but he didn't need to ask as he saw the Death Eaters running up the street, wands ready. Harry slammed the door shut and the bus driver slammed on the brakes so hard that Harry was thrown against the wall with a tremendous force. He quickly got up and looked out the window and saw the Death Eaters blasting shots of light at the Knight Bus, but the bus was too fast and a few seconds later they had completely left the Death Eaters behind. Harry sighed a sigh of relief and went to the front of the bus and sat beside the bus driver. "Bloody Hell, that was close!", the bus driver exclaimed. "Too close", Harry replied. "Thanks for coming so fast". "Its my job", and with that the bus driver looked at Harry and exclaimed, "Bloody Hell, you're Harry Potter! No wonder they wanted to get you so bad. By the way I'm Ernie Shunpike." "Yeah I know, I was on this bus two years ago. Have you got a cabin for me?" "Yeah, cabin seven is free. That will be seven sickles." Harry took out his trunk, placed it on the floor, pulled out his wand and said, "Maximisious". With a small pop the trunk returned to his original size. Harry retrieved his purse and paid the bus driver. Harry dragged his trunk into cabin seven and lay on the bed. It only then dawned on him how stupid he was. The Dark Mark was placed to scare Harry and it worked and he only then realised he could have been killed. Suddenly Harry's head felt a lot heavier and he had a weak feeling in his stomach. He didn't know where to go, all he did know was that Voldemort's followers would catch up soon enough. Harry went out to the bus driver and told him to stop outside the Leaky Cauldron in London. Not even five minutes after Harry said that, the bus stopped abruptly, obviously Stan still hadn't learnt to drive properly, pulled his trunk out on the pavement and stood there outside The Leaky Cauldron, while the Knight Bus drove off with a bang. With a heavy head and a weak stomach, Harry dragged his Trunk inside the Leaky Cauldron. 


	2. Chapter2 part 1

CHAPTER 2 "Oh my, lad, what are you doing here at this time of night?", came a voice. "Hello Tom!, Harry replied smiling. He was extremely relieved to see a friendly face again, after what happened during the night. "Bless my soul, its Harry Potter, what brings you to the Leaky Cauldron at this time of night in these dark times?" "I just got away from Voldemort", Harry replied without thinking. He could see the effect it had on Tom as he flinched. "Can I stay here the night?" "Why of course you can, I'll take good care of you. Don't worry, you don't have to pay", as he saw Harry's worried look as he put his hand into his purse. He didn't have very much money left. "You can pay me when you get more money". Follow me Mr. Potter", Tom said as he dragged the heavy trunk up the stairs. Tom took out a long and beautifully crafted silver key and put it in the lock of room no. 15. "Here you are Mr. Potter, is there anything else I can get you?" "No thank you Tom", and with that Tom closed the door and his footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. Harry lay himself down on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Once again Harry found himself in a dark and eerie place, only this time, he could see a tall and dilapidated old house. He was lying on an old grave and when Harry looked around he saw the gravestone and immediately jumped away from the grave. He was lying on Tom Riddle's grave, and to his horror and confusion, right beside Tom Riddle's grave was his very own grave. The headstone was very old and worn but the name Harry Potter could be seen quite clearly. Harry's stomach jolted and Harry felt very queasy and sat down beside his grave. He covered his face and suddenly became very scared as the air around him became very cold. When he looked up he saw Voldemort, pointing his wand at him. "You may have gotten away from me but you wont any more. Tonight you die Mr. Potter!", Voldemort said. Harry could see a very strange smile twisting in the corner of Voldemort's smile. And with that Voldemort Pointed his wand at Harry's chest, and almost whispered, "Avada Kedarva!" 


	3. Chapter2 part2

"Aaaahhh!!", Harry shouted. He was sitting on his bed in the Leaky Cauldron and sitting there looking very worried, at the end of his bed was Sirius.  
  
"Sirius!!! How glad I am to see you!", Harry said smiling. His godfather got up and gave him a bone crushing hug, which Harry very much appreciated if Sirius wasn't trying to squeeze the life out of him.  
  
"Are you ok Harry?", we were just so worried about you when you woke up screaming. Sirius looked to the door and there stood a very concerned Dumbledore. Harry started to blush as he remembered how he woke up.  
  
"Did you get my letter, Professor?", Harry asked.  
  
"No, the Ministry of Magic heard of some magic happening in Privet Drive and informed me straight away. We were worried something had happened to you Harry."  
  
"Harry why did you leave your house?", Sirius asked, he had a very grave face. "You know very well that your house is protected".  
  
"I woke up from this strange dream and saw Voldemort outside my house casting the Dark Mark. I guess I just panicked and left".  
  
"It took us quite some time to find you, it wasn't until a member of the Ministry of Magic took the Knight Bus home, that we heard something of you. Voldemort may have found you earlier than we would. You would be dead by now", Dumbledore said it so matter of factly that Harry once again felt queasy. Only then did he really see how stupid he had been. It was all part of Voldemort's plan. Harry started hitting his head because he felt so stupid. "Sirius pulled his hand away and said to him sternly, "Don't you ever do something like that again. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes Sirius", Harry said meekly.  
  
"Well Harry, we'll have to put you somewhere safer than this.." Dumbledore started.  
  
"Oh, but Professor, cant I stay here?"  
  
"Do you not want to stay with the Weasley's?, Dumbledore said amused. He took Harry's broadening face as a yes and called, "Tom could you come here?"  
  
"What can I do Professor", Tom replied.  
  
"Could you take Mr. Potter's luggage downstairs and prepare a fire?"  
  
Harry was confused when he heard Dumbledore mention a fire but Sirius quickly reminded him, "Floo Powder".  
  
As Dumbledore walked down the stairs, followed by Harry and Sirius, Sirius said, "Happy Birthday Harry and took out a package. "I wanted to send this to you but since you're here I don't need to"  
  
Harry quickly opened the package. What he found was a an amulet covered in tissue paper. The amulet was made of gold and in the centre was a dragon, with his wings wrapped around him. The dragon wore a chain around his neck and on it was one small ruby. Harry looked awestruck from the amulet to Sirius. He was smiling and Harry asked, "Where did you get this?".  
  
"It was your father's. He used to wear it all the time. I never quite understood what it did, and apparently neither did James. But he always said that he felt braver and stronger when he wore it and when we were in dangerous circumstances. We never found out exactly what it did."  
  
"Oh thank you Sirius!", Harry replied still struck by this strange amulet.  
  
"Come now, we have to get a move on Harry", Sirius said and with that they joined Dumbledore and Tom already waiting in a large room with a crackling fire.  
  
"Goodbye Harry, I shall see you at Hogwarts", Dumbledore said.  
  
"What you're not coming too?", Harry blurted out and at that remark, Harry could see a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"No I shall not, I must return to Hogwarts. Goodbye Sirius and take care." With that Sirius took a bag of powder from Tom the Inn keeper, gave some to Harry and took some himself. He threw it in the fire, shouted," the Burrow", and jumped in.  
  
Harry turned around to say goodbye to Dumbledore but before he said anything, Dumbledore saw the look of worry on Harry's face and said, "Don't worry about our relatives, we will let them know what happened." It seemed to have done the trick, as Harry felt a little easier.  
  
"Goodbye Professor", Harry said, turned around and threw some powder in the fire, and shouted," the Burrow". He jumped in and felt the familiar felling of being pulled by the nasal, forwards. Fires flew past and with an almighty thud, he landed on the kitchen floor of the Weasley's, with the Weasley family, Sirius and Hermione smiling at him. 


	4. CHAPTER3

CHAPTER 3 "HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY HARRY!", everyone shouted. Harry stood gaping not knowing what to do. Before Sirius had given him his birthday present, Harry had completely forgotten his birthday, in all the night's events. As he looked out the kitchen window, Harry saw the first rays of sunlight and for the first time in weeks, he felt happy. Mrs Weasley came, over gave him a huge hug which he appreciated and a kiss on the cheek.. This made Harry turn very red. Next Hermione came over and gave him a hug too. "I heard about what happened. Are you ok?, she asked. "Yeah I'm fine", Harry answered. "Lets talk about this later on". Fred and George pushed him into the middle of the room and placed a massive cake on Harry's hands. It read in gold lettering, Happy !5th Birthday Harry and underneath the writing was a golden snitch made of icing. "Thank you very much", Harry said amazed. Harry jumped with a start and nearly dropped the cake, when Fred and George let of some Filibusters Fireworks. This prompted Mrs Weasley to scowl at Fred and George, but they looked away. Harry put the cake down and just in time as Ron came and gave him a rather unusual looking present. Harry ripped open the wrapping and inside was a very old book, containing none other than The Best Curses and Hexes To Pull On Your Friends Or Enemies. This prompted Mrs Weasley to scowl even more. After about an hour of celebrating and trying out the curses and hexes, Harry pulled Hermione and Ron upstairs to Ron's room and slammed the door. "Harry exactly what happened last night?", Hermione asked worried. Ron nodded in agreement. So with that Harry started telling the story from when he had the nightmare, stopping occasionally to let Ron and Hermione take in the news. When Harry was finished, Ron looked scared and Hermione very concerned. Harry smiled as he saw their faces and remembered how they always looked like that. "Oh Harry, are you ok?", Hermione asked concerned. Harry could see that Ron was looking very strange indeed, almost like he was jealous, but he thought to himself that he was just seeing things and shook the thought out of his head. "So Dumbledore let you stay with us. Mum and Dad tried to convince him all summer but he said you were safer with the Dursley's. Good thing you left or you would have had to spend the whole summer there", Ron said smiling. Hermione looked very shocked and angry at Ron's statement and told him, "Ron, Harry could have been killed, you don't joke about things like that. Harry promise you will NEVER do anything like that again". Harry looked at her in a very reassuring way and she relaxed. "Look what Sirius gave me for my birthday", Harry said as he showed Ron and Hermione the amulet. "He said it had belonged to my father and that it gave him energy and strength". "I have never seen anything like this before. When we get back to Hogwarts I can look it up", Hermione exclaimed, taking the amulet of him. I'm afraid we do not know", Sirius replied. He was leaning against the door frame. Harry could see that Sirius was looking much better than last year. His face was brighter and he had lees lines around his face. "Erm Sirius?", Harry asked, "Why did I see Voldemort wish me Happy Birthday?" "I'm afraid I not know, it could be a dream controlling spell or just a normal dream. You would have to ask Professor Dumbledore. Now to bed with you all". He held the door open for Hermione to leave and closed the door. "Wow, I wonder what that amulet will do?", Ron asked getting undressed. "I have no idea", Harry replied sleepily. Both boys cuddled up in their beds, Ron in his and Harry on the camping bed. Harry had a good look around Ron's room. Hardly anything had changed, the walls were still bright orange and he still had Chudley Canons posters on the walls that moved. Harry relaxed and let himself fall asleep. 


	5. Chapter3 part2

The next morning Harry woke up very tired and with a sore throat. When he looked at Ron's bed, he saw it was empty and decided to go downstairs to get something to drink. As he made his way downstairs he heard shouting come from the kitchen. Quietly as quiet as possible, Harry crept down the stairs and listened to what was going on.  
  
"I'M TELLING YOU PERCY, HARRY DIDN'T LIE!", Ron shouted.  
  
"I DIDN'T SAY HE LIED, HE COULD HAVE JUST SEEN THINGS. YOU KNOW WHO IS NOT BACK", Percy shouted back. This was the first time that Harry ever heard Percy be angry.  
  
"Look Percy I'm sure Harry didn't make it up. I mean how hard can it be for You Know Who to return? Face it Perce, he's back and the sooner people realise the safer we all are", this sounded like Bill but Harry wasn't quite sure.  
  
"PERCY FACE IT HE'S BACK!", Ron shouted.  
  
"HE IS NOT OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE HEARD ABOUT IT FROM THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC", Percy shouted back.  
  
"THAT'S BECAUSE THEYRE TRYING TO KEEP IT UNDER WRAPS", and then Ron said something that made Mrs Weasley shout Ron. Suddenly Harry tripped on something on the floor and saw it was Crookshanks. Everything went quiet in the kitchen and Harry entered the kitchen. Everyone was avoiding Harry's eyes and Mrs Weasley gave Ron and Percy such an angry look that they both went quiet and didn't say any more.  
  
Harry knew that they realised he heard them and calmly said to Percy, "I tell you Percy Voldemort is back".  
  
Percy flinched and replied more calmly, " I never said or meant to say that you lied, but are you sure it was You Know Who, you could have passed out".  
  
That struck a nerve in Mrs Weasley and shouted at Percy, who was completely taken aback, "DON'T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT NEAR HARRY EVER AGAIN! HASN'T THE BOY BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH? I ASSURE YOU PERCY YOU KNOW WHO IS VERY MUCH ALIVE. I SAW HIM MYSELF!"  
  
"Mum", Percy said meekly, "You Know Who cant be back. Its impossible!".  
  
"OH NO IT ISNT!", Mrs Weasley replied, still not having calmed down. "NOW YOU SAY SORRY TO HARRY AND UNDERSTAND THAT YOU KNOW WHO IS BACK"  
  
"Sorry mother but that is something I cannot do. I cannot go against my principles", Percy said calmly having got his dignity back. "I must go now, I will return in a few days to retrieve my things", and with that Percy disapparated. Mrs Weasley started crying and Mr Weasley, who had been hiding in a corner, went over to comfort her. Hermione and Ron went over to Harry and looked at him worried.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that", Ron said quietly. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up the stairs and up to 'Ron's room to talk some more. 


	6. Chapter3 part 3

THANKS FOR ALL THE REPLIES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I TRULY APPRECIATE IT!!!!!!!!! The next few weeks were quite subdued since Percy had left so abruptly. Percy had returned a few days later to get most of his clothes and tell his parents he was staying with his girlfriend Penelope. He hadn't even said anything to Harry. Harry had to admit, when Percy had gone he felt better because those twenty minutes were very tense. Harry, Ron, Fred and George weren't allowed to play Quiddich because it would be too dangerous, so they spent the long lazy afternoons cleaning and trimming their brooms with Harry's broom cleaning kit he got of Hermione two years ago. Hermione on the other hand, constantly had her head in a book studying, and advised Harry and Ron to do so too, many occasions.  
  
A few days after Harry arrived some owls came for him, while he was eating breakfast. This time only two came instead of the usual four.  
  
"Where's Hedwig?", Harry asked.  
  
"'Suppose she'll come soon enough", Ron said while trying to eat eggs at the same time. Harry opened the first package from a rather scruffy barn owl and recognised Hermione's tidy writing. Along with the package, was a letter which he quickly scanned through before he ripped open the package and found a very beautiful, hand crafted, wooden model of Harry riding his Firebolt.  
  
"Thank you very much Hermione", Harry exclaimed smiling. I transfigured it from a stone as practice and thought you might want it". The next owl, he relieved of its burden was a Tawny owl, which when it was relieved of its burden, flew off in a hurry. There was a rather thick package from Hogwarts and a letter from Hagrid. He opened Hagrid's letter, which said;  
  
Dear Harry, I hope this reaches you well. I don't know if You Know Who might intercept this, but I hope you get it. Happy Birthday Harry and I hope you enjoy yourself. I am in Lapland now, trying to get the Giants on our side, with the help of Madame Maxine. I'm afraid it isn't going that well, but I shouldn't be telling you that anyway. I couldn't sent you your birthday present as it was too big, but I left it at Hogwarts for you. I will probably be back around Easter or maybe even Christmas, so you wont have me for Care Of Magical Creatures. But you will have a new teacher and I'm quite sure you'll like this person a lot.  
  
Enjoy yourself and take care. Remember to always look around. Yours Hagrid  
  
When Harry opened the birthday card from Hagrid, he saw a photo of what looked like his mother when she was quite young. She must have been 15 when this was taken and for the first time, he realised how red her hair was.  
  
Next he opened the letter from Hogwarts which said;  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Please note that the school year will start at September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave Kings Cross Station at eleven o clock on Platform nine and three quarters.  
  
As you may already know, the O.W.L.S. for your year are on this year and you are advised to study as hard as possible. A list of books for next year is enclosed Yours sincerely Professor M. Mc Gonagall Deputy Headmistress.  
  
Harry stuffed the letters in his pocket and continued eating his breakfast. 


	7. Chapter3 part4

Finally a day before they were due to return to Hogwarts, Mrs Weasley and all the children went to Diagon Alley. They went there using Floo Powder and for the first time, Harry successfully landed in Diagon Alley. Mrs Weasley directed everyone to Gringotts Bank to get more money and when they left Gringotts, their money bags were considerably heavier. Mrs Weasley split everyone up into two groups. Harry, Ron and Hermione left on their own leaving Ginny with Fred and George, who had disappeared into Zonko's. They first went to Flourish and Botts to get their books.  
  
A young man came up to them and asked, "What books do you need?"  
  
"Em", Harry said reading his list, "Standard Book of Spell Grade 5, Revision for Transfiguration and Unfogging the Future 2".  
  
"Please follow me", the young man replied. As they paid for their books and walked outside, there was a great commotion outside. Several wizards were standing on barrels blasting shots of yellow light into the air. People were shrieking and scrambling away, but to no avail. Several wizards were rushing forwards, their wands ready and warning the wizards to get down or face being arrested. Another person came rushing towards Harry and dragged him away into a dark corner. 


	8. Chapter3 part5

Harry was protesting quite loudly, but the person turned out to be a young woman of the late twenties, with long black hair and white blond streaks. "Get away from me or I'll shout", Harry demanded. "Do you want to draw unnecessary attention on yourself, with all those Death Eaters out there?", she replied. "Don't worry I'm here to protect you". Harry didn't quite know whether to trust her or not, but she hadn't attacked him yet so it was safe to say she could be trusted. "Why did you want to protect me?", Harry asked. The young woman looked at him oddly and replied, "I would have thought that you had more brains. What with You Know Who trying you to attack you at your house". She could see Harry's confused look and replied, "Yes I do know about that incident". She looked around the corner and saw that the Death Eaters had disappeared. "Its safe now", she said. "Where have they gone?", Harry asked. "Probably disapparated I suppose", she replied. "Well I must go now, you are safe now". And with that she walked off into the crowd and Harry lost sight of her in the throng. Hermione and Ron ran over to him and both asked concerned, "What happened to you?". "Some woman pulled me away", Harry replied confused. "What happened?" "Some Death Eaters started threatening the crowd and when Ministry wizards arrived, they disapparated.", Ron replied. Come on, we'd better find Mum, she'll be worried". Harry, Ron and Hermione pushed their way through the panicky crowd and found Mrs Weasley with Fred and George and Ginny beside Gringotts Bank. "Oh thank heaven you're safe", she said to the three. "Come on lets go home". 


	9. Chapter4

CHAPTER 4 The incident in Diagon Alley stayed fresh in Harry's mind and he was constantly thinking of the young woman. How strange, she had been. The next morning, Mrs Wealsey had woken Harry and Ron extra early to pack and by the time they were ready, they were early, for once. Mr Weasley had provided some Ministry cars, Harry presumed it was to protect him, and there were extra wizards this time. Mr Weasley explained they were bodyguards there to protect everyone. Mr Weasley pulled Harry away from the rest and said in a hushed voice, "This time don't stray away from the castle Harry. Professor Dumbledore wont be able to protect you from You Know Who outside the castle, so try to stay out of trouble". "I will", Harry replied, before he joined the rest. Mr Weasley said goodbye to everyone and waved them off as they drove away. When they arrived at Kings Cross Station, Harry could see a lot more wizards around the place, dressed in muggle clothes, but they were easily recognisable, as the clothes they wore were very eye catching. Mrs Weasley quickly got them moving and ushered each through the "Wow, look at that", Ron exclaimed as he took it of Hemione's hands, "I wonder what it does". barrier, one at a time. There before their eyes was the scarlet engine, they grew to love. "Now, on with you all", Mrs Weasley said. "Thank you for letting us stay with you", Hermione shouted as she got on board. "Yeah thanks Mrs Weasley", Harry piped in, before getting on. Him, Ron and Hermione looked for an empty compartment and found one at the end of the train. They sat themselves down and told Ginny to leave them alone. Several uneventful hours passed, where they played exploding snap and discussing what was happening in the wizarding world. The Tea Lady came and left and still, they had seen nothing of Malfoy. Harry was the first to realise and quickly let Ron and Hermione know. They continued playing exploding snap, but weren't paying much attention to the game. Each one was waiting for Malfoy to open the compartment door. It felt eerie and strange without seeing Malfoy and this unsettled all three. 


	10. Chapter4 part2

As time passed by, the sky became darker and they changed into their school robes and before they knew it, they had landed at Hogsmeade Station. Harry was the first to look out the window, to see if Hagrid was there, but Harry couldn't Hagrid anywhere. Instead he saw Professor Snape, ushering the first years over to him. It was a very funny scene since the first years had already heard of Snape and were afraid to go near him. When Snape finally got all the first years together, they walked behind him warily, keeping an eye on him to make sure he wont turn around and snap at them. Harry, Ron and Hermione got on the last horseless carriage and travelled up to the castle in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts. As they got out, they noticed that they were the last ones and also that the Great Doors were closed. "That's odd", Harry commented as he pointed to the doors. Hermione walked up to the doors and said, "Alohomora", but the doors wouldn't open. Ron walked up to Hermione and shouted, "Alohomora!". "Its not working", Hermione commented. "I can see that", Ron said agitated. "Well then why did you try?", Hermione snapped back at him. Harry could see the fight brewing, but decided to stay out of it, as he wasn't in the mood to have both of them mad at him. Harry walked up to the doors and started banging on them. Ron and Hermione joined him and after ten good minutes of banging, the door opened and Harry, Ron and Hermione saw Professor Snape staring at them, obviously agitated. "The door was jammed.", Hermione started, but stopped when she saw Snape's cold look. They quickly made their way to the Gryffindor table. As Harry was walking, he saw the smirk on Malfoy's face and instantly knew it was him. "Who wants to make a bet, that it was Malfoy?", Harry whispered. Ron nodded in agreement and whispered back, "I knew it was too quiet on the train". They quickly sat down beside Fred and George, who were in their seventh and final year. Obviously they had heard the banging, as they smiled in an amused sort of way. The sorting ceremony was now at surnames beginning with L and Harry watched intently as Gemma Louise got sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry let out a gasp and elbowed Ron. "Ron, Hermione look at the staff table". 


	11. Chapter4 part3

"What", Ron said looking at the staff table. "Hey that's my brother Charlie up there!", Ron exclaimed. "I wonder what he'll be teaching?", Hermione piped in. "Well it can only be Hagrid's job", Ron said. "Yeah that too, but look at the woman with the black hair and white streaks", Harry said. "She's the one that dragged me away from the Death Eaters in Diagon Alley". Ron and Hermione looked up at the staff table and exchanged curios glances.  
  
"She must be a new teacher", Ron said. Harry gaped as he heard Professor Mc Gonagall say, "Malfoy, Devillin". Ron and Hermione looked at each other with astonishment written all over their faces and watched intently as the little boy with white blond hair and fair complexion, was being sorted into his house. The Sorting Hat shouted, "Slytherian", and the whole Slytherian table erupted in cheers. "He looks a lot like Draco, doesn't he?", Hermione said. Ron looked very angry, as he had enough trouble with one Malfoy, now there were two. Devellin Malfoy sat beside Malfoy, who was smirking over at Harry. "Do you think its Malfoy's brother?", Harry asked. "Suppose so", Ron replied still looking very sour. Hermione was about to get angry at Ron, but stopped when Dumbledore got up. The whole hall went quiet and Dumbledore said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. With Voldemort alive again," some people flinched, "a few changes have been made. As always the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and anyone caught in it will be severely punished. A curfew has been put in place for your protection. No-one is to be out in the corridors after ten o clock", and Harry had the feeling Dumbledore meant him. "This is for your protection, so please do not take the matter lightly. We must all be extra careful, now that Voldemort has risen again. All Hogsmeade Trips will be cancelled as it isn't safe", the whole Hall groaned. " On another note, the Quiddich Season is back on, "and with that the whole hall erupted in cheers. When everybody had quietened down Dumbledore continued, "I believe that Gryffindor Quiddich team will need a new captain and a new keeper. Quiddich team, you must elect a new captain and tryouts for Gryffindor keeper will start on October the first. Also since the Yule ball was so successful last year, we will have another ball at Halloween. All years are allowed", and the Hall erupted in cheers again. "We also have two new teachers. Please give a warm welcome to your new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher Professor Merinda Ellis. She has kindly accepted the position. Also will you please give a warm welcome to your new Care of Magical Creatures teacher Professor Charles Weasley". The Gryffindor table burst into applause and cheers along with Harry and Ron, who was whistling. "He will be here a year, until Hagrid returns. Now enjoy the feast". Harry's heart leapt with joy as he saw all the delicious food appear from no-where. He thought of Dudley being forced to eat carrot sticks all summer and grinned. Having Dudley see all this food, would be a priceless memory. Harry tucked into some delicious chicken and corn on the cob. Ron watched as Hermione eyed the food warily and exclaimed, "You're still not doing that spew stuff are you?" Hermione frowned at him and tucked in. And within no time at all, the feast was nearly over and Professor Mc Gonagall came up to the three and asked, "Miss Granger, could you follow me". Hermione got up quickly and followed Professor Mc Gonagall out to a room beside the Great Hall. She returned about five minutes later with a big grin and a silver badge fastened to her cloak. 


	12. Chapter4 part4

"Wow, you got made Prefect?", Ron exclaimed. He was trying his hardest to keep his face straight and said, "You and Percy can found a club, Prefects Only". This was too much for Ron and he burst out laughing. Hermione gave him a very cold look and sat down. "For your information, I don't like Percy and I'm nothing like him", Hermione said through gritted teeth. "Congratulations Hermione", Harry said, giving Ron a-don't-mock-your- friend look. This silenced Ron and he said, "Yeah Congratulations". "What, they made a mudblood like you Prefect?" Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around and saw Draco and Devillin Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing behind them. Devillin sniggered and Crabbe and Goyle looked stupidly at them. "Ten points from Slytherian for insulting a Prefect and I'll make it twenty if you keep it up", Hermione said coolly. The two Malfoy's looked at her coldly and walked back to the Slytherian table. "Wow that was amazing Hermione!", Ron exclaimed grinning. Hermione blushed and looked pleased with herself. "I'm sorry if I laughed at you", Ron said slowly. "Its alright Ron. I forgive you", Hermione replied smiling. Dumbledore got up and said, "Prefects please lead your houses to your common rooms". Hermione got up importantly and called all the first years to her and led them out of the Great Hall. "She was made to be a Prefect", Ron said. He and Harry grinned and followed Hermione out the Hall. 


	13. Chapter4 part5

"Wow, you got made Prefect?", Ron exclaimed. He was trying his hardest to keep his face straight and said, "You and Percy can found a club, Prefects Only". This was too much for Ron and he burst out laughing. Hermione gave him a very cold look and sat down.  
  
"For your information, I don't like Percy and I'm nothing like him", Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Congratulations Hermione", Harry said, giving Ron a-don't-mock-your- friend look.  
  
This silenced Ron and he said, "Yeah Congratulations".  
  
"What, they made a mudblood like you Prefect?" Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around and saw Draco and Devillin Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing behind them. Devillin sniggered and Crabbe and Goyle looked stupidly at them.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherian for insulting a Prefect and I'll make it twenty if you keep it up", Hermione said coolly. The two Malfoy's looked at her coldly and walked back to the Slytherian table.  
  
"Wow that was amazing Hermione!", Ron exclaimed grinning. Hermione blushed and looked pleased with herself.  
  
"I'm sorry if I laughed at you", Ron said slowly.  
  
"Its alright Ron. I forgive you", Hermione replied smiling.  
  
Dumbledore got up and said, "Prefects please lead your houses to your common rooms".  
  
Hermione got up importantly and called all the first years to her and led them out of the Great Hall.  
  
"She was made to be a Prefect", Ron said. He and Harry grinned and followed Hermione out the Hall. 


	14. Chapter5

CHAPTER FIVE The next morning, Harry dressed quickly and went down to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were already sitting at the Gryffindor table, arguing again.  
  
"What's the matter?", Harry asked as he sat down and helped himself to some toast.  
  
"Hermione won't let me copy her History of Magic homework at all any more", Ron complained.  
  
"I'm a Prefect, that's why", Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, have you got the new timetables?", Harry asked, deliberately changing the subject. It seemed to have worked as Ron was too pre-occupied with the new class arrangements.  
  
"Hey look at this. We got Defence Against Dark Arts first thing and Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon, Harry said.  
  
"I wonder what Professor Ellis is like", Ron asked.  
  
"I went up to the staff table this morning to get the timetables and I heard her talking to Professor Flitwick about the Death Eaters. She really seems to hate them and her eyes turned pure black whenever she talked about them. Her eyes were like someone painted them", Hermione informed them.  
  
"That's really odd, Harry said. "I wonder why they done that?"  
  
"Probably because she hates Death Eaters", Hermione said confused.  
  
"Good", Ron replied. "I hope she doesn't turn out to be like Moody and be a Death Eater herself".  
  
"I don't think Dumbledore would allow that", Hermione said seriously.  
  
"I wish Moody was still there. Then he could turn Malfoy and his little brother into two white bouncing ferrets", Ron said going off into a daydream.  
  
Hermione hid her face behind her hands, trying hard not to laugh. Harry grinned. Ron seemed to be having a lot of daydreams lately.  
  
Hermione snapped Ron out of his daydream and said, "Hurry we have Defence Against Dark Arts". They quickly got their stuff and made their way to the classroom, hoping to be the first ones there. Unfortunately the whole class was already there. They too were very eager to see that their new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher was like. Harry, Ron and Hermione chose seats right at the front of the classroom. Professor Ellis came walking in and smiled. She started a role call. She paused briefly at Harry Potter, looked at him and smiled.  
  
"My dear Mr. Potter, how nice to meet you!"  
  
Harry had this strange feeling, almost like instinct that there was something very odd about her. He felt that the smile was forced and she was keeping something.  
  
She went on and again stopped at Ron Weasley.  
  
"Ah Mr. Weasley, I believe I knew your brothers Bill and Charlie. I was in the same year as Bill". She continued on going through each name.  
  
"Do you get the feeling there's something odd about her", Harry asked.  
  
"No I think its just you", Ron replied. He seemed to be fascinated with Professor Ellis, as he couldn't keep his eyes of her. 'Hermione noticed it too and was looking very grumpy.  
  
"Today I'll start with Dementors", Professor Ellis said. This seemed to get the whole class' attention. A few people even started fidgeting, hoping she was kidding. Neville was looking panic stricken and was whispering frantically to Dean and Seamus.  
  
"I know it's a bit advanced for you but Dumbledore wants you to know how to protect yourself, if the time comes", Professor Ellis stated with her eyes flashing.  
  
This ran a shiver down everyones spine and they all thought of the worst. Harry's thoughts flickered back to when the Dementors were about to perform the Dementors Kiss on him and Sirius. He shuddered and felt the memory of the Dementor's cold rattling breath.  
  
He was brought back to the present when Professor Ellis went on, "There are only a few ways to protect oneself. One of them is a highly advanced spell called "The Patronus" and a simpler method called "The Dormia Shield", or more commonly known as the "Happiness Shield". Now why aren't you writing this down?", Professor Ellis asked annoyed. The class suddenly grabbed for parchment and quills to write it down.  
  
Professor Ellis went on, "The first protection is "The Patronus Charm" and what it does is create a Patronus made of hope and happiness. Since the Patronus doesn't exsist, it cant be hurt by Dementors. Each Patronus is unique and describes a lot about a person's character. We will not try "The Patronus Charm" as it is too advanced. The other protection is the "Dormia Shield". What it does is create a force-field around you to protect you from the Dementors. It is slightly easier to create than "The Patronus Charm" but it does the exact opposite. Instead of creating a shield of happiness, it creates a shield of despair. It is not as strong as the Patronus, but if it works, then the Dementors will ignore you, because it thinks you have no happy memories at all".  
  
"Professor where do Dementors come from?", Hermione asked with her hand raised. Everyone was stunned and turned around to look at Hermione. She never interrupted a teacher.  
  
"Ah Miss Granger, I believe this is the first time you have ever interrupted a teacher. How interesting, that you chose my class," Professor Ellis said. Harry saw a trace of a smile and grinned at Ron. The whole class burst out laughing and Hermione turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Well to answer your question, we believe that Dementors originated from the Arctic and came down south as people came up north. It is believed that they followed muggle explorers in the hope of finding more humans to feed upon". Professor Ellis went on talking and by the end of the class she said;  
  
"Tomorrow we will practice. Now I want two rolls of parchmenton where Dementors come from and how to protect yourself against them", she snapped. The class were quite shocked as only five minutes before that, she was smiling. Everyone quickly packed their things into their bags and left the classroom at top speed, in case she would snap at them again.  
  
"Wow I wonder what made her snap?", Ron asked slightly worried.  
  
"I told you there was something odd about her", Harry replied.  
  
"Well I for one think, she was right to snap at the class. They weren't even paying attention", Hermione told them. Ron scowled at her and walked off. |0-5 (Muggle) | |Well, your not obsessed. Why did you take this quizz anyway? | | | | | |6-11 (Half-Blood) | |Way to go! You like Harry, but your not Head Boy/Girl material. | | | | | |12-18 (Pure-Blood) | |Wow! You are definetely obsessed! You spend every waking(sometimes | |even speeping) moment with it on your mind! Some people may call you a| |freak, but what do those stupid Muggles know, anyway---ME@!!!!!!!! | |[pic] | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | |I am falling down, | |Try and stop me, | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | |You can watch me, | |Fallin on my face, | |It's an uphill human race, | |and I am falling down | |I'm standing out in the street, | |The earth is moving, | |I feel it under my feet, | |And I'm still proveing, | |That I can stand my ground, | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | |Too be lost before you are found, | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:15:08.0 16191667 | | |[pic] | | |How Obsessed Are You? | | |1. Do you own books 1-4? | | | | | |2. Do you own Fantastic Beasts and Quidditch through the | | |Ages? | | | | | |3. Do you have pets named after characters from the books?| | | | | | | | |4. Do you get to preaching when anyone voices a negative | | |opinion? | | | | | |5. Do you have any kids named after characters? | | | | | |6. Have you written fan-fiction? | | | | | |7. Do you run a Harry Potter website? | | | | | |8. Have you ever tried to find Platform 9 3/4 at King's | | |Cross on September 1st? | | | | | |9. Even though your not from the U.K.? | | | | | |10. Do you own any Harry Potter merchandise? | | | | | |11. More than 10 pieces of merchandise? | | | | | |12. Have you seen the movie more than once? | | | | | |13. More than 5 times? | | | | | |14. Have you written your own theories about what's to | | |come supported with details from the books? | | | | | |15. Have you ever acted out scenes from the books? | | | | | |16. Have you ever drawn Fan Art? | | | | | |17. Do you or have you ever dreamed about any of the | | |characters? | | | | | |18. Your taking this quizz? | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | | |That I can stand my ground, | | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | | |Too be lost before you are found, | | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:14:45.0 16191651 | | |[pic] | | |each time you see a shaggy black dog you call it Snuffles | | | | | | | | |you start calling your parents mum and dad | | | | | |if you see a tabby cat you look for its spectacle marking | | |thinking its Mcgonagall | | | | | |you talk with a british accent | | | | | |you call your worst teacher Snape | | | | | |you call your worst enemies Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle | | | | | |you call people you disagree with gits or prats | | | | | |you look in all your school bathrooms for a Chamber of | | |Secrets | | | | | |each time you see a snake you try to speak Parseltongue | | |(thanks to Lizzie Brown for the last 10) | | | | | |any store you enter, you go straight to the HP | | |display/section | | | | | |when your bored, you make a list of all the characters you| | |can think of | | | | | |you run a website | | | | | |you like to act out your favorite scenes in costume and | | |everything | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | | |That I can stand my ground, | | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | | |Too be lost before you are found, | | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:14:19.0 16191619 | | |[pic] | | |You Know You've Read too much Harry Potter when.... | | |your teachers are wondering why you keep turning in your | | |homework on parchment | | |your friends start calling you a "Potter Head" | | |you've injured yourself many times trying to fly | | |all your pets bear Harry Potter character names.(Wow, | | |that's me!) | | |you constantly quote characters and people start thinking | | |your a little screwy | | |anytime a Harry Potter comercial or news comes on, you | | |jump around screaming at the top of your lungs | | |you constanly hum soundtrack tunes | | |you must have your own copy of each book not to share with| | |your siblings | | |you try to get everyone you know to read it | | |you get to preaching when anyone voices a negative opinion| | | | | |you have tapes and disks full of Harry Potter | | |paraphernilia | | |you have so many articles cut out you could make Harry | | |wallpaper | | |you can read the first line of one of the books and quote | | |the rest by heart | | |you've stayed up reading the book for so long that it | | |continues to play out in your head | | |you've been an HP character every Halloween since 1998 | | |you cry when it's not nominated for atleast all of the | | |categories at the Academy Awards | | |you buy a whole magazine just for a tiny article | | |Please e-mail me any others you can think of at | | |Lelalee83@hotmail.com.I need some more too muches! | | |you cried when you finished Book 4 | | | | | |you read the books 21 times each | | | | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | | |That I can stand my ground, | | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | | |Too be lost before you are found, | | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:14:01.0 16191603 | | |[pic] | | |Ron Weasely- | | |Wood: willow | | |Length: 14" | | |Core: unicorn tail hair | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | | |That I can stand my ground, | | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | | |Too be lost before you are found, | | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:13:43.0 16191586 | | |[pic] | | |Cedric Diggory- | | |Wood: Ash(the Firebolt is made of ash wood, this is an | | |association with his quidditch skill) | | |Length: 12 1/4 | | |Core: unicorn tail hair | | |Qualities: pleasantly springy | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | | |That I can stand my ground, | | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | | |Too be lost before you are found, | | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:13:26.0 16191571 | | |[pic] | | |Krum- | | |Wood: hornbeam(highly available in eastern Europe) | | |Length: 10 1/4" | | |Core: dragon's heartstring | | |Qualities: very rigid | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | | |That I can stand my ground, | | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | | |Too be lost before you are found, | | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:13:09.0 16191557 | | |[pic] | | |Hagrid- | | |Wood: oak | | |Length: 16" | | |Core: ? | | |Qualities: rather bendy(like his treatment of the rules) | | | | | |I'm a harry potter maniac! | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | | |That I can stand my ground, | | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | | |Too be lost before you are found, | | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:12:41.0 16191531 | | |[pic] | | |Voldemort- | | |Wood: yew. A yew tree usually symbolises death, and its | | |berries are poisonous. It is usually depicted in graveyard| | |scenes because it "lives off the dead." | | |Length: 13 1/2" | | |Core: single phoenix feather(from Fawkes) | | |Qualities: very powerful | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | | |That I can stand my ground, | | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | | |Too be lost before you are found, | | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:12:25.0 16191518 | | |[pic] | | |Lily Potter- | | |Wood: willow | | |Length:10 1/4" | | |Core: ? | | |Qualities: swishy(excellent for charm work) | | |P.S.-Ollivander states that this was her FIRST wand. | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | | |That I can stand my ground, | | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | | |Too be lost before you are found, | | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:12:07.0 16191500 | | |[pic] | | |James Potter- | | |Wood: mahogany | | |Length: 11" | | |Core: ? | | |Qualities: pliable(excellent for transfiguration) | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | | |That I can stand my ground, | | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | | |Too be lost before you are found, | | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:11:45.0 16191476 | | |[pic] | | |Fleur Delacour- | | |Wood: rosewood. The French word for flower is "fleur." | | |Appropriately, her wand is made of ROSEwood. | | |Length: 9 1/2" | | |Core: a veela hair(from her grandmother)Veelas are quite | | |temperamental, so is Fleur. | | |Qualities: Inflexible(like her veela-like characteristics | | | | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | | |That I can stand my ground, | | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | | |Too be lost before you are found, | | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:11:28.0 16191463 | | |[pic] | | |Harry Potter- | | |Wood: holly(thrives during the winter when the amount of | | |sunlight in the day starts to lengthen. Associated with | | |life) | | |Length: 11" | | |Core: single phoenix feather(from Fawkes) | | |Qualities: supple | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | | |That I can stand my ground, | | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | | |Too be lost before you are found, | | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:11:03.0 16191432 | | |[pic] | | |Spells! | | | | | |1Relashio-repels grindlylows underwater | | |2. Alohomora-unlocks doors, windows, etc. | | |3. Expelliarmus-causes one to lose what they're holding to| | |the one who cast it. | | |4. Finite Incantatem-stops spells in progress | | |5. Lumos-lights on | | |6. Nox-lights off | | |7. Crucio-causes excruciating pain | | |8. Imperio-controls ones mind | | |9. Sonorus-magnifies voice like a megaphone. | | |10. Impedimenta-stops object | | |11. Stupefy-stuns or knocks out | | |12. Wingardium Leviosa-causes object to levitate. | | |13. Avada Kedavra-kills | | |15. Expecto Patronum-protection | | |14. Ennervate-awakens; bring concious | | |16. Petrificus Totalus-full body bind | | |17. Morsmordre-calls the Dark Mark | | |18. Prior Incantato-previous spell | | |19. Serpensortia-calls forth a snake | | |20. Deletrius-deletes a cast spell | | |21. Accio-summoning charm | | |22. Orchideous-flowers | | |23. Mobiliarbus-move an object | | |24. Mobilicorpus-move a person | | |25. Quietus-quiet after Sonorus charm | | |26. Impervius-impermeable | | |27. Riddikulus-make fun of | | |28. Reducio-reduce size | | |29. Engorgio-enlarge | | |30. Tarantallegra-causes your legs to move uncontrollably | | | | | |31. Rictusempra-tickling charm | | |32. Reparo-repares | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | | |That I can stand my ground, | | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | | |Too be lost before you are found, | | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:09:54.0 16191387 | | |[pic] | | |Beans | | | | | |1.Ashes | | |2.Dirt | | |3.Beets | | |4.Mint | | |5.Chocolate | | |6.Coca-Cola | | |7.Rum | | |8.Apple Juice | | |9.Snot | | |10.Butter | | |11.Tea | | |12.Coffee | | |13.Hair | | |14.Water | | |15.Mud | | |16.Pepsi | | |17. Vomit | | |18.Toast | | |19.Oranges | | |20.Mustard | | |21.Salt | | |22.Pepper | | |23.Ketchup | | |24.Baked Beans | | |25.Fish | | |26.Vanilla | | |27.Peanutbutter | | |28.Grape Jelly | | |29.Dog Spit | | |30.Saliva | | |31.Grass | | |32.Ink | | |33.Cocoa | | |34.Peach Cobbler | | |35. Tequila | | |36.Cherries | | |37.Bananas | | |38.Mayo | | |39.Macaroni & Cheese | | |40.Paint | | |41.Pineapples | | |42.Ear Wax | | |43.Windex | | |44.Tuna | | |45.Milk | | |46.Daisies | | |47.Cheese | | |48.Blood | | |49.Grapefruit | | |50.Sprite | | |51.Grapes | | |52.Apple Cider | | |53.Beer | | |54.Orange Juice | | |55.Tangerines | | |56.Salmon | | |57.Crackers | | |58.Peas | | |59.Broccoli | | |60.Ham | | |61.Ranch Dressing | | |62.Vinegar | | |63.Blackberries | | |64.Blueberries | | |65.Raspberries | | |66.Butterscotch | | |67.Caramel | | |68.Oreo | | |69.Paprika | | |70.Cayenne | | |71.Gingerbread | | |72.Cinnamon 73.Sardines | | |74.Pina Colada | | |75.Hawaiin Punch | | |76.Reese's Pieces | | |77.Beef | | |78. Pink lemonade | | |79.Garlic | | |80.Honey | | |81.Toe nail | | |82.Caviar | | |83.Whipped Cream | | |84.Burrito | | |85.Tobacco | | |86.Corn-flakes | | |87.Chocolate Cake | | |88.Hot dog | | |89.Sour Cream | | |90.Saurkraut | | | | | | | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | | |That I can stand my ground, | | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | | |Too be lost before you are found, | | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:09:28.0 16191370 | | |[pic] | | |Ron: Mo' money equals mo' problems! | | | | | |Dumbledore: Minerva, you HOT mama! | | | | | |HI I"M NOT ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | | |That I can stand my ground, | | |And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair | | |Too be lost before you are found, | | |Don't mean you are losing | |morgan6238 |[pic]Posted: 2002-10-20 08:08:36.0 16191325 | | |[pic] | | |THings Hp Will never say | | | | | |Harry: Why Draco, you look so handsome today! | | | | | |Lucius: I'm sorry, Authur. Won't you come to dinner at my | | |manor so we can patch things up? | | | | | |Voldemort: Say my name, say my name! | | | | | |Draco: That Hermione, what a hottie! | | | | | |Hermione: I can't do a thing with my hair! | | | | | |Snape: Ten points to Gryffindor! | | | | | |Harry: Maybe if I HAD gone in Slytherin, I wouldn't have | | |so many problems. | | | | | |Harry: Get your signed photos right here! | | | | | |Voldemort: Well, I guess it's pretty obvious that Harry | | |Potter is a greater wizard than I. | | | | | |Hermione: I wish I had a house-elf! | | | | | |Dumbledore: I know something you don't know! | | | | | |Dursleys: Happy birthday, Harry! | | |[pic] | | |~*~MoRgAn MaLfOy~*~ | | |I am falling down, | | |Try and stop me, | | |It feels so good to hit the ground, | | |You can watch me, | | |Fallin on my face, | | |It's an uphill human race, | | |and I am falling down | | |I'm standing out in the street, | | |The earth is moving, | | |I feel it under my feet, | | |And I'm still proveing, | 


	15. Chapter5 part2

The first class after lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to Hagrid's hut. There standing in front of Hagrid's hut was Charlie Weasley, wearing the Hogwarts robes and smiling brightly. All the Gryffindors gathered around Charlie and started asking him questions.  
  
"Oh no not another Weasley", came the familiar cold, drawling voice. Harry and Ron turned around to see the Slytherians standing behind them, with Malfoy in the front.  
  
"I'd watch your mouth if I were you Malfoy. I might just decide to take ten points of you for insulting a teacher", Charlie said coolly. Ron looked pleased and grinned at his brother.  
  
"Now class gather round. Today we'll start with Phoenixes", Charlie announced. Everyone got out their books and sat down on the damp grass. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the front, while the Slytherians were whispering in the back.  
  
"Now Phoenixes are quite rare and almost extinct. They can live for about two hundred years, by always dying and being reborn. They have a hundred day cycle, from when they burst into flames and arise from the ashes again. Phoenixes like many other powerful magical creatures are rare. Their tail feathers are used for wand cores. But only one tail feather can be plucked per bird, as any more wont have very much power. It is only very seldom when a phoenix allows two feathers to be taken". Harry's mind quickly flicked to his wand and wondered how many other people share wand cores. "Now a phoenix's tears can cure any wound and a phoenix's blood becomes extremely poisonous when a phoenix is killed. So if I were you I'd stay away from a dead phoenix, unless you want to have your skin to melt away. You should never harm such a magical creature", Charlie almost whispered the last few words and the class were caught on his every word, and even Malfoy was looking paler than usual. "Now for the next day I shall ask if Professor Dumbledore will lend Fawkes for a bit", Charlie said calmly. It took the class a few minutes to snap out of it and pack up their things. "Oh Harry", Charlie said. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around and walked up to Charlie. "Hagrid left your birthday present for you in his cabin", Charlie said.  
  
"We'll go to History of Magic, you can catch up", Ron said and him and Hermione walked back up to the castle. Harry went inside Hagrid's hut and found a large package on Hagrid's table. Harry quickly tore open the brown wrapping paper and found a tattered old suitcase. Confused, Harry opened the suitcase and found a note inside, with some old parchment, books and an old wand. He picked up the note and read;  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday to ye! I salvaged this from yer parents house when it burnt down. Its Lily's old school things and I thought it was time ye got it. Hagrid.  
  
Harry marvelled at the things and carefully picked up the old books. Inside were many scribbles and notes in Lily's handwriting. Inside the books he found some old homework, and they all had straight A's on them. Harry grinned, it seemed that Lily was just like Hermione. He carefully laid the book on the table and picked up some old parchment. They were very old and slightly singed at the sides. They contained many notes and scribbles. Harry picked up one piece of parchment and read;  
  
I wonder if James likes me? He's always so mean to me and keeps playing tricks on me. Why cant he just like me. I must be really ugly if he doesn't even notice me. Maybe I give him some love potion, then he might like me. Underneath that Harry saw writing that didn't belong to his mother. It read; Oh Lily, you always talk like that, I'm sure if you just asked James you would realise that you can be a bit paranoid. You're not ugly, how many times do I have to tell you that! Oh no, here comes James, just ask him.  
  
Harry grinned and put the note away. He picked up the broken wand and just like Ron's old wand, it was broken down the middle and inside was a single unicorn tail hair. Harry carefully laid it backing the suitcase, placed all the books and parchment on top and closed the suitcase. He quickly rushed back up to the castle, in the hope of not being too late. 


	16. Chapter5 part3

The days flew by quite quickly and nothing eventful happened. They studied Phoenixes in Care of Magical Creatures and practised the "Dormia Shield" in Defence Against Dark Arts. It seemed like a pretty uneventful morning, when Draco Malfoy came walking up to them during breakfast.  
  
"Granger, Potter, Weasley, you're wanted in the dungeons", Draco said frowning. "Why?", Ron asked growling.  
  
"Look I was told to come and get you", Malfoy hissed.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione got up reluctantly and followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall. Malfoy led them down to the dungeons and into Professor Snape's office.  
  
  
  
"Ah Harry, Ron, Hermione", a voice said. All three turned around and saw Dumbledore standing behind them. "You may go now Draco". Malfoy turned around and left the office.  
  
"Now I called you down here to Professor Snape's office because the Ministry want to question you three about the night that Sirius escaped. I have been hoping that the Ministry wont make an inquiry into how Sirius got away, but it seems they want to question you", Dumbledore said.  
  
"What they want to interrogate us?", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"No Harry, just question you. The problem is that the Ministry will never believe you if you tell the truth. It is vital you do not tell the Ministry that you have been in contact with Sirius since he escaped", Dumbledore replied.  
  
"What do we tell them Professor?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Best thing to do is just say you do not know what happened to him and where he is", Professor Snape said.  
  
All three spun around, shocked as they hadn't seen Snape when they entered the office. "I do not like the idea of lying to the Ministry", Dumbledore said seriously.  
  
"Professor but if they don't it will only make them ask even more questions", Snape replied.  
  
"How do we explain Sirius and me unconscious beside the lake with the Dementors retreating?", Harry asked.  
  
"The best thing to do is say as little as possible", Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid I don't know what else to say, just try and stick to the truth as much as possible".  
  
"Can't we just make up some story?", Ron asked.  
  
"The Ministry isn't stupid Weasley", Snape retorted.  
  
"That is all I wanted to tell you, you may go back up to the Great Hall", Dumbledore said leading them out of Snape's office. They re-appeared out of Snape's office looking gloomy. What could be worse, being interrogated by the Ministry, or having to be stuck in the same room with Snape for a few hours. They quickly made their way back to the Gryffindor table and continued eating breakfast.  
  
"Does this pumpkin juice taste odd to you?", Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah it does", Ron said frowning.  
  
"Seamus, does this pumpkin juice taste odd to you?", Hermione asked Seamus, who was sitting beside her.  
  
"Nah, tastes normal", Seamus replied.  
  
"Hey Ron, since when do you have hairy hands?", Harry asked. He watched as thick sandy hair started growing out of Ron's knuckles. Ron's hair was turning sandy too and growing about an inch a second.  
  
"WHAT?", Ron said shocked as he looked at his hands and shouted, "AARRGHH!!! Harry you're growing a beard.".  
  
Harry quickly felt his face and noticed he had stubble on his face. He also saw his hands were also growing sandy hair, like Ron's.  
  
"AAARRGGHH!!!!!", Harry and Hermione shouted at the same time, as they looked at their hands and each other's faces.  
  
This shouting attracted the attention of their fellow Gryffindor's and Seamus turned around and asked, "What did you do to your faces?" Both Ron and Harry had grown identical sandy coloured beards and extremely long side burns. Their hair was turning sandy too.  
  
"We didn't do it on purpose", Ron said annoyed.  
  
"Seamus did anyone put anything in our drinks?", Harry asked.  
  
"Actually come to think of it, I thought it was weird how Crabbe and Goyle were standing there, where you were sitting.."  
  
"SEAMUS!!!", all three shouted at the same time. By this time the whole Great Hall had noticed Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's odd hair and were whispering and pointing at them. "Who wants to make a run for it?", Harry asked. All three got up and bolted out of the Great Hall with the Slytherin table and Malfoy laughing so hard, they were falling of their benches. 


	17. Chapter6

CHAPTER 6  
  
Luckily Professor Mc Gonagall was kind enough to let them miss the morning's classes and stay in the hospital wing. In the afternoon Madame Pomfrey told Harry and Ron they could go back to classes. They were almost back to normal, though Ron still had hairy hands but at least the side burns were gone and his hair was turning red again. Harry still had a stubble and the side burns were still a bit visible, but at least his hair was back to normal. But unfortunately Hermione was worse off than Ron and Harry. She had drunk all her drink and looked like a fluffy furball. She refused to go back to classes, so eventually Madame Pomfrey let her stay.  
  
Harry and Ron slowly made their way to Divination and sat at a round table in the back. The class were curiously eyeing Harry and Ron before turning back to their Tarot Cards.  
  
"Ok I'm all for getting Malfoy back", Harry whispered as he pretended to read his tarot cards.  
  
"How about we use that book of curses I gave you for your birthday", Ron whispered back, pretending to point at a tarot card.  
  
"Now what might be so interesting that you feel the need to whisper in my class", Professor Trelawney said her arms crossed and frowning at them.  
  
"Err..", Harry said.  
  
"There's a death omen in Harry's, Professor", Ron said butting in and pointing to a skull card.  
  
"Oh, what kind?", Trelawney said eyes brightening and sounding like she was just given a surprise present.  
  
"Em, the Grim", Harry answered. It was the only one he could think of.  
  
"Why my dears, you are right", Trelawney said inspecting the card, before walking back up to the front of the class. Parvati and Lavender were scowling at them, obviously they hadn't believed a word.  
  
"Remind me to stay away from those two", Ron whispered pointing to Parvati and Lavender. 


	18. Chapter6 part2

Harry and Ron were, for once, deeply submerged in a book, when Hermione came up to them in the common room.  
  
"That must be the first time that I have ever seen you two have your heads in a book", Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"You got out of the hospital wing?", Harry asked not looking up from the book.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine again. Is that a book of curses?", Hermione asked frowning.  
  
"Yes, it is. We're planning on how we can get Malfoy back", Ron muttered annoyed.  
  
"Count me in", Hermione replied.  
  
Harry and Ron looked up from the book, and stared at her amazed.  
  
"What?", Hermione asked surprised. "Malfoy did get me too, afterall".  
  
"Ok", Ron said smiling, making room for her on the sofa.  
  
"Have you any ideas yet?", Hermione asked sitting down.  
  
"How about we change his hair into rainbow colours?", Ron said.  
  
"Or make him change into a furball, like with us", Harry joined in.  
  
"Change him into a ferret.."  
  
"Or make his voice squeaky", Harry said.  
  
"No, no no!", Hermione said shaking her head.  
  
"Well have you got a better idea?", Ron asked annoyed.  
  
"I want to get back Milicent Bullstrode for the duelling club", and seeing Harry's and Ron's confused looks said, "You know in second year when we were duelling".  
  
"That gives me an idea", Harry said taking the book out of Ron's hands and flicking through. "I've read of a charm that's like superglue".  
  
"What?", Ron asked. Obviously he hadn't heard of the muggle invention.  
  
"Ah, here it is", Harry said pointing to a charm on a page. "It binds anything to anybody and cannot be removed until the person by which the spell is cast, says so".  
  
"What is it called?", Hermione asked eagerly. 


	19. Chapter6 part3

"Binding Charm", Harry read slowly.  
  
"I say we bind Malfoy together with that Bulstrode", Ron said his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Ok, this is what we do", Harry said ushering Hermione and Ron to come closer.  
  
"Hey Harry, come here Mc Gonagall put up a poster about the Quidditch team", Fred shouted over to where Harry was sitting.  
  
Harry bolted over to where Fred and George where, followed by a curious Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry pushed his way through the crowd and read the notice;  
  
Gryffinor Quidditch Team Notice  
  
Tryout will be held for the position of Keeper Saturday evening. The team have decided to elect Harry Potter as the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Congratulations to Harry Potter.  
  
Deputy Headmistress,  
  
Professor M Mc Gonagall.  
  
"What?", Harry asked astounded, as many people started clapping him on the back. Fred and George heaved him up onto their shoulders and Lee Jordan let off some Filibuster's Fireworks to celebrate the occasion.  
  
Fred and George paraded him around the common room with the rest of the Gryffindor's cheering on the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Their spirits were raised because they knew that Harry was a brilliant seeker, and him as captain, they were confident, that they would win the Quidditch cup again. Not even Professor Mc Gonagall coming into the common room and shouting at them to go to bed could dampen their spirits. Harry was ecstatic and when Mc Gonagall was gone the party started again. Fred and George re-appeared from the kitchens with a stack of snacks and drinks, and they let off more Fireworks that covered the room in smoke.  
  
Finally, round about three am, Fred and George let Harry go to bed and he pulled Ron with him, up to their dormitories.  
  
"They really don't stop partying, Do they?", Harry asked.  
  
Ron shook his head and grinned.  
  
"You going to the Quidditch try-outs?", Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm going to try out", Ron said getting into bed. "Well night Harry".  
  
"Night Ron", Harry said. Moments later he was asleep and dreaming of him as the captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team and Cho holding his hand, beaming at him. She whispered into his ear, how she never loved Cedric and moments later Harry found himself on Tom Riddle's grave, with the decaying body of Cedric beside him and Voldemort standing over him, laughing that cold, high laugh. 


	20. Chapter6 part4

That Saturday, Harry, and the rest of the Quidditch team gathered on the Quidditch pitch. Ron had come down with him and Harry watched as people came walking towards them, each with a broom over their shoulder.  
  
"There are a lot of people coming aren't there?", Harry asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I suppose we'd better get going", Fred said walking up to the crowd.  
  
"Ok, listen up, we're going to put you through some exercises and pick the last five. Those five we are going to train with a bit and we will choose the best on Monday", Fred said.  
  
"Everyone on their brooms", George shouted jumping on his broom and flying up and hovering twenty feet above the ground. Twenty brooms shot up and hovered beside Fred and George. Harry jumped on his broom and flew up beside Fred.  
  
"Ok each team member will take three people and we will do standard exercises", Angelina Johnson shouted out.  
  
Harry sped up to Ron, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan and called out to them, "I didn't know, you all were trying out for keeper".  
  
"I just want to play Quidditch", Seamus said.  
  
"I always wanted to be a keeper", Dean piped in.  
  
"Well looks like I'll be judging you then. Ok, I think I should throw some Quaffles at you and you stop them from going into the hoops", Harry said pointing to the hoops.  
  
Harry had each person have a few tries at stopping Harry from scoring. It wasn't his style in Quidditch, to actually score points but he had to admit it was a refreshing start. Dean, Seamus and Ron obviously had been practicising, as they were a lot better than Harry had expected. Seamus had let in three goals, Dean was better and only let in one, while Ron, though Harry wasn't surprised considering his elder brothers, hadn't let in a single goal. After about half an hour, Katie Bell called everyone down onto the ground, and announced that try-outs were over and that the Quidditch team should stay behind to decide on the last five people. When everyone had walked back to the castle, Fred and George called everyone over. They were extremely seroious about the whole situation, which surprised Harry a lot.  
  
"Ok, have you any ideas who the last five people should be?", Fred asked.  
  
"All of mines we're really bad", Angelina complained. "The least amount of goals let in were five".  
  
"I have a really good seventh year, who not only stopped all the goals but I think she's a bit old", Katie Bell said.  
  
They continued on discussing right until it was dark, and only stopped when Harry pointed out how dark it was.  
  
*********************  
  
The next morning, Harry was rudely awoken, by Seamus prodding him in the back.  
  
"Harry, wake up they chose the last five people for the keeper position", Seamus said excited.  
  
Harry got up and slowly walked down to the common room. A huge crowd had formed around the notice board, and Harry had to squeeze his way through to Ron, who was jumping up and down yelling in delight.  
  
"I made it Harry", Ron shouted.  
  
"But now you got to try even harder", Harry said pleased Ron had made it.  
  
"Whoohoo", Dean Thomas shouted jumping up and down in the crowd.  
  
"What's with him?", Ron asked.  
  
"He made it too", Harry said grinning. 


	21. Chapter6 part5

That day Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team were kept very busy testing the last five, who were Ron, Dean Thomas, a seventh year named Trisha Biggins, a second year named Natalie Mc Donald, and Colin Creevey. At first they had them stopping the chasers from scoring but then Fred and George let the Bludgers looses, and they fell apart. Harry had a great time watching Natalie Mc Donald and Colin Creevey desperately trying to prevent Katie and Alicia from scoring and trying to avoid the Bludgers, being hit towards them by Fred and George. In the end Harry had to call for time out because Natalie, Colin and Dean were all supporting minor injuries. Ron and Trisha, the seventh year, were the only ones to have missed the Bludgers.  
  
"Ok you can go back up to the common room. We will tell you all who made it on Monday", Alicia called out. They walked back up to the castle, with Colin supporting a bloody nose, Dean Thomas with a bruise on his arm and Natalie was a bit dizzy after a Bludger hit her on the head.  
  
That night the Gryffindor Team were sitting around a tiny table in the common room, deep in conversation. As everyone had gone to bed, they were the only ones still up. The light of the darkening fire, sent deep red shadows across the room.  
  
"So we're agreed then?", Angelina asked tired.  
  
"I agree", Katie replied yawning, "Come on its late and I want to go to bed".  
  
"Ok then, we'll tell each person whether they made it or not", George said yawning.  
  
"Fine by me", Harry said also yawning, "I'm going to bed now", he slowly got up and the rest of the Quidditch team followed. Harry slowly climbed the stairs and climbed into bed. 


	22. Chapter6 part6

Harry got up quite early and saw that there was a crowd waiting for him and the rest of the Quidditch team at the bottom of the stairs. He saw Fred and George sitting in a corner, who nodded to him and he waved his arms about.  
  
"Can you listen up, now? I just want to thank everyone for trying out for Gryffindor Keeper. A whole lot of people came and we are all very grateful for the turn out. I just want to say that everyone done very well but there can only be one Keeper", by this time Harry had gotten everyone's attention in the common room and saw Ron looking very nervous. He smiled at Ron and continued, "I would like to congratulate the new Keeper, who I am sure will help us win the Quidditch Cup this year, will you give it up for Ron, our new Quidditch Keeper". Everyone started cheering and clapping Ron on his back, while Ron stood in the middle of the common room gaping. Harry and Hermione walked over to him, but he was still in shock. Hermione gave him a big hug and smiled at him.  
  
Ron, finally snapping out of, whatever he was in, said, "Thanks Harry".  
  
"It wasn't me, you were the best, I had nothing to do with it. We almost chose that seventh year but decided against it, as this is her last year".  
  
Hermione hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek. Ron blushed a deep shade of red and asked, "What was that for?".  
  
"For getting the part of Gryffindor Keeper", Hermione said beaming. They continued celebrating, Harry had the feeling that they were doing a lot more parties than usual, but supposed Fred and George wanted to do as much as possible in their last year. The party was stopped abruptly, by Mc Gonagall and Harry was glad, as he hadn't gotten very much sleep the last few nights. 


	23. Chapter6 part7

The next few days, Ron, Harry and Hermione planned how to get Malfoy back for the very hairy prank he pulled on them ( [pic][pic][pic]). Finally, they were ready. They made their way down to the Great Hall, one morning and found their targets. Malfoy was sitting beside Crabbe and Goyle, talking to them, and they saw their other target Millicent Bullstrode sitting only a few seats away.  
  
"Right, you ready, Hermione?", Harry asked nervously.  
  
She nodded and whipped out her wand, mumbled a few words under her breath and Millicent Bullstrode got up quickly and walked over to where Malfoy and his little brother were sitting. She started whispering something into a surprised Malfoy's ear, and then Harry knew it was his turn.  
  
He pulled out his wand and aimed at Malfoy and Millicent Bullstrode under the table and whispered, "Bindious!" And just like Harry expected, Malfoy's hand was stuck to Millicent's back.  
  
"Hey what about his little brother?", Ron whispered. Ron took out his wand and whispered, "Colourio". In an instant Devellin Malfoy's hair turned rainbow colours.  
  
Someone whispered into Devellin Malfoy' ear which caused him to jump up and yelp out, clutching his hair. Draco Malfoy jumped and tried to help his brother, but Millicent Bullstrode screamed out as he tried to tug away from her. Draco started shouting at Millicent telling her to take her hand away. She screamed in pain as Draco tried to pull away from her. This noise attracted the attention of other people in the Great Hall and they watched in amusement as Devellin Malfoy was shouting, clutching his hair and Draco Malfoy was trying to pull away from Millicent Bullstrode. Harry, Ron and Hermione were laughing so hard, they were getting stitches, and when Fred and George turned around to ask them what was so funny, they pointed at the Slytherin table.  
  
Fred and George burst out laughing in unison and patted Ron on the back, saying, "Well done Ron, we always thought you would never be able to pull something like that off, but we were wrong. Well done Harry and who would have known, Hermione could do that too". Ron was glowering in pride as Fred and George rarely praised Ron, Harry was beaming with delight and Hermione blushed. She was starting to like this idea of pulling pranks on Malfoy, it gave her a sense of satisfaction, that she so rarely got in her schoolwork. By this time some Professors had noticed the commotion coming from the Slytherin table and the laughter coming from the other house tables. Professor Snape hurried to the two Malfoy's and helped them and Millicent down into the dungeons. Harry would remember this day, as the day he finally got back at Malfoy, and since Draco Malfoy wasn't seen in classes that day, Harry had a day off from Malfoy's comments and that this day would be an easy day, or so he thought. 


	24. Chapter6 part8

Harry had to put this Potions class, down as one of the worst he had ever had. It all started when, he entered the Potions class. The Slytherins had obviously figured out who had hexed the Malfoys and started hounding Harry, Ron and Hermione. While Hermione was walking into the classroom, one Slytherin had gone as far stick out his foot and trip her up. Hermoine lay on the floor, quite shocked and Ron ran straight over to the Slytherin who tripped Hermione up, punched him in the face and went to help Hermione up.  
  
"What did you do that for Ron?", Hermione asked confused and startled.  
  
"Do you think I would stand around and watch as one of my best friends gets tripped up?", Ron asked smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Thank you!", Hermione replied smiling.  
  
"Sit down Weasley, Granger or I will take ten points from Gryffindor", Snape said entering the class.  
  
For the next forty minutes Harry had to endure some of his worst moments at Hogwarts as the Slytherins threw anything they could at him, called him names and even tried to hex him a few times. Snape wasn't helping either as he seemed to go down harder on Harry, Ron and Hermione than ever before. By the end of the class Harry was so relieved that Potions was over, he felt like jumping up and down and whopping. Hermione, unfortunately didn't share his happiness, as she ran first out of the classroom, crying. When Ron spotted Hermione crying, he dashed of after her. Harry wanted to do nothing more than to just get out his Firebolt and do some Quidditch practice to take his mind of things. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't even realise Dumbledore and Fudge walking up ahead of him, deep in conversation. It wasn't until Harry heard his name being mentioned that he snapped out of his thoughts and listened to the conversation.  
  
"Are you sure that is what the legend is about?", Fudge asked.  
  
"Interpreting Ishmir's predictions is very hard but it all seems to point to the fact that our young Mr. Potter is involved in the Order of the Phoenix", Dumbledore replied. 


	25. Chapter6 part9

"Dark times are coming Cornelius, and I do wish you would accept the fact that Voldemort is alive again", Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"I am sorry Albus, I hate arguing with you but I just cannot believe that You Know Who could be alive. Besides, what would happen, if the Ministry, or worse Rita Skeeter finds out about this. There would be panic, confusion and we would be in bigger trouble. No Albus, he couldn't be alive, the idea is preposterous. But that is not why I am here, the matter which concerns me now is The Order of the Phoenix. As you yourself know many of Ishmir's predictions came true, and well this one concerns young Harry", Fudge said.  
  
"What is it Cornelius?", Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Is it really true about the Order of the Phoenix?", Cornelius asked looking worried.  
  
"I believe it is Cornelius, that is if we interpreted it correctly. The only thing is that young Harry mustn't be aware of what he is doing until after he completed his task", Dumbleodore said thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean?", Fudge asked.  
  
"Harry will do something very dangerous that could kill us all but he has to and we mustn't stop him. That is why I asked you to come here, you must never tell Harry of what he is about to do, the consequences will be disastrous", Dumbledore said.  
  
"I understand Albus, but could we go into your office, there is something I must discuss with you", Fudge said. With that Dumbledore continued walking and left Harry standing there to take in the news he has just heard. Harry quickly made his way to the common room to tell Ron and Hermione when he heard but, just as he was running into the common room Hermione and Ron rushed up to him with scared looks on their faces. 


	26. Chapter6 part10

"What is it?", Harry asked concerned.  
  
Making sure no-one else was there, Hermione said, "Its You Know Who!".  
  
"What?", Harry asked disbelievingly.  
  
Hermione handed him the latest copy of the Daily Prophet, which read;  
  
Mysterious Deaths At Penshire Village  
  
The mysterious death of the Shannon family has riddled the Ministry of Magic. Their bodies found on Saturday morning, was discovered by a muggle friend. When questioned by the reporters on the cause of the death, St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries declined to give an interview. The Ministry of Magic declines there is any connection with the attacks on some muggles last week. When asked about the attacks on the five muggles, the Ministry refused to comment. This leaves this reporter to come to the conclusion that there is more happening than we are aware of. This is Rita Skeeter, special correspondent of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What this can't be happening!", Harry exclaimed. "And they don't even realise Voldemort is doing this?  
  
"My guess is that Fudge is keeping it all covered up", Hermione said.  
  
"Talking of Fudge, I just over heard Dumbledore and Fudge talking about something called the Order of the Phoenix and how I'm involved in it", Harry said.  
  
"What do you mean with Order of the Phoenix?", Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure but Dumbledore said something about Ishmir's predictions", Harry said confused.  
  
"Wait a minute, I remember reading about Ishmir in some book, I can check it up for you Harry", Hermione said helpfully. Somehow seeing the worried looks on Ron's and Hermione's faces, he couldn't bring himself to tell them the rest. He didn't quite understand it but he knew it meant trouble and he was in no mood to worry them any more. 


	27. Chapter7

CHAPTER 7  
  
The next few days Harry was kept busy practising for the up-coming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Being the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team kept Harry even more busy than everyone else. He was constantly reading up tactics in some Quidditch book or another.  
  
The night before the Quidditch match Harry had a strange dream;  
  
Harry was flying about on his Firebolt on the Quidditch pitch chasing after the Snitch with Cho on his side, when all of a sudden the sky grew dark and thunder and lightning started flashing across the sky. Harry swerved to miss a lightning bolt. Harry looked to his side and screamed. Beside him was that white skull like face, with the wide livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils. Tumbling down onto the ground, Harry landed with a loud thud. Beside him he found an unconscious Cho. He crawled his way over to check if she was ok, but he couldn't get very far. Harry turned around to face Voldemort standing behind him pointing his wand at Harry. White hot pain seared through his body and Harry awoke with a start.  
  
  
  
Harry jumped up on his bed and found it was morning. Quickly checking the time, Harry realised he was late and sprang out of bed. Quickly changing into some clothes and grabbing his Firebolt, Harry sprinted down to the Great Hall to see the Hall emptying out onto the castle grounds. Harry bolted out the door and ran to the changing room, to find the Quidditch team already changed and waiting for him.  
  
"Where you been Harry?", Ron asked.  
  
"Overslept, sorry", Harry said going pink on his cheeks. "Right, am I meant to give some speech now?", Harry asked stupidly.  
  
"Well you are the captain, but please keep the speech short, or we'll be late", Fred said grinning.  
  
"Oh, ok! Well everyone just play as well as you did in the practices and lets go out and win that Quidditch Cup", Harry said growing more confident. The rest of the team cheered and walked out onto the Quidditch pitch. It was a beautiful sunny morning, with a few clouds in the sky. Harry looked around the stands and found Hermione standing beside Hagrid. He grinned at them and walked up to Madame Hooch.  
  
"Now I want a nice clean game. Captains shake hands", Madame Hooch called out.  
  
Harry gaped when he saw Cho holding out her hand, "You're captain?", Harry asked stupidly.  
  
"Yeah, Congratulations, I heard you became captain too", Cho said grinning.  
  
"Thanks, Congratulations to you too", Harry replied grinning.  
  
"Everyone mount your brooms", Madame Hooch called out before she blew the whistle.  
  
Fifteen brooms shot into the sky and spread out. Harry could see Cho flying behind him, grinning at him. It seemed like Cho still hadn't changed her tactics on tailing Harry. Harry halted in mid air and watched as Alicia Spinnet scored Gryffindor's first ten points.  
  
  
  
"AND SPINNET SCORES, ITS TEN ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR", Lee Jordan shouted out. "Ok Katie Bell in possession, heading towards the goal, great beater work by Fred Weasley, she passes to Angelina Johnson, oh no she's hit by a Bludger. Ravenclaw are in possession, Terry Boot, shoots, scores! TEN, TEN TO RAVENCLAW", Lee Jordan shouted out. "Alicia Spinnet, passes the Quaffle to Angelina Johnson, back to Spinnet, ducks a Bludger -nice work by George Weasley- swerves to miss the Ravenclaw beater, shoots and it goes past Gregory. GFYFFINDOR SCORE, ITS TWENTY TEN TO GRYFFINDOR", Lee Jordan shouted as he jumped up and shouted. Harry done loop the loop, before turning around and looking for the snitch again. Cho was still following him, smiling at him whenever he turned around. Harry watched as Alicia Spinnet scored another ten points for Gryffindor. Harry sped on towards Ron and the Gryffindor goals. He watched as Fred and George were blocking Katie Bell, from the Ravenclaw beaters. A loud eruption from the Gryffindor stands told him that Gryffindor had scored another ten points. Suddenly, Harry saw a glint of gold flickering beside Fred. Sensing Harry's thoughts, Cho raced off towards Fred. Harry grinned and raced off after her. He was gaining on her rapidly, when Harry had to stop in mid air, Cho had blocked his path and let the snitch slip away. Grinning at him and waving, Cho turned around and shot across to the other side of the pitch. It took another few minutes and a few extra points for Harry to see the snitch again. This time he saw it first, but Cho soon caught up and as before swerved right in front of him, causing him to stop in mid air. Cho had certainly gotten better, but Harry wasn't about to give up. This time he was prepared. Harry flew around the pitch, checking to see where Cho was. She had decided to stop tailing him and instead watch him from a distance. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the snitch glimmering in the sunshine, right beside Ron. Urging his Firebolt to go faster, Harry raced towards the snitch. He turned around and saw that Cho was gaining on him. She shot ahead of him and once again tried to block him, but this time Harry was prepared. Quickly pulling his broom up, he flew over Cho and raced towards the snitch. Closer and closer he came until he reached out and grasped the snitch. Feeling the beating of its wings against his fingers, Harry flew down and landed softly on the grass, holding up the snitch. The rest of the team landed beside him and started clapping him on the back.  
  
Harry could faintly hear Lee Jordan, shouting over the cheers from the Gryffindor's, "AND GRYFFINDOR WIN WITH TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY POINTS WHILE RAVENCLAW ONLY GOT SIXTY POINTS".  
  
Cho landed down beside Harry and said, "Well done".  
  
"Oh, you done very well too", Harry said blushing.  
  
"Thanks!", Cho said smiling.  
  
"Come on Harry!", Fred shouted over to him, "There's a party in the Gryffindor common room, and we can't start without our captain".  
  
"Well I have to go", Harry said.  
  
"Well bye Harry", Cho said, before Harry turned around and followed Fred and George to the castle.  
  
  
  
After much partying, and enjoying themselves, Harry and Ron decided to go out and take a walk around the castle, to get some peace and quiet.  
  
"I think Fred and George are celebrating more than anything this year", Harry mused.  
  
"Probably because its they're last year", Ron said. Just then Hermione walked up to them looking very worried.  
  
"What is it Hermione?", Ron asked worried.  
  
"Its Professor Ellis", Hermione answered.  
  
"What?", Harry asked astounded, pulling her into an empty classroom. "What is with her?".  
  
"Well I wanted to go and ask her about our assignments she gave us in Defence Against Dark Arts, well Just as I was about to enter her office, I saw her talking to someone in the fire".  
  
"Yeah so?", Ron asked earning a scowl from Hermione.  
  
"She was talking to someone. The people she was talking to were asking her about you a lot Harry. They wanted to know if she would join them", Hermione said straining very hard to remember the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean they were talking about me?", Harry asked.  
  
"They wanted to know if she would bring you to them.."  
  
"And what did she say", Harry butted in.  
  
"She didn't say anything", Hermione said.  
  
"I think we should keep an eye on her", Harry said, "Is that all you heard?"  
  
"Yeah that's all, but Harry don't go and do something stupid alright?", Hermione said getting worried again.  
  
"Like what?", Harry asked.  
  
"Like what you done in third year", Hermione replied.  
  
"I wonder who she was talking to?", Ron asked.  
  
"Who knows", Hermione replied. 


	28. Chapter8

CHAPTER 8  
  
"You know, she could be working for You Know Who", Ron said.  
  
"No way, Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen again", Hermione said concerned.  
  
"What about Quirrel?", Ron asked.  
  
"Well that was at the start and besides Dumbledore isn't that stupid", Hermione snapped.  
  
"It happened before why not now", Ron snapped back.  
  
"Cool it you two", Harry said sternly, "We don't know who it is, and right now I wouldn't mind finding out. I don't like the idea that whoever she was talking to, wants me".  
  
"It could be spies and she could just not realise that", Hermione said.  
  
"You're just saying that because she's nice to you", Ron said angrily.  
  
"I'm not the one who was staring at her during class", Hermione retorted, making Harry laugh.  
  
"I wasn't staring at her", Ron replied angrily. Behind them there was the sound of a faint thud.  
  
Harry spun around and whispered, "Quiet you two. Did you just hear that noise?"  
  
"What noise?", Ron asked calming down.  
  
"Over there", Harry said running off down an empty corridor. They turned a corner and Harry stopped.  
  
"What?", Ron asked catching up.  
  
"That", Harry said pointing to a body lying on the floor. All three bent down and examined the body carefully.  
  
"Oh my, that's Karkaroff!", Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What is he doing here?", Ron asked.  
  
"And why is he dead?", Hermione put in.  
  
"Looks like he was killed by the Avada Kedarva curse", Harry said examining the dead body of Karkaroff.  
  
"How do you know?", Hermione asked looking sick.  
  
"I was the one who brought Cedric back", Harry said. "Besides, do you see the scared look on his face. Probably knew what was going to happen". Suddenly Hermione got up and walked a few steps away. She sat down against the wall and hugged her knees, looking very white.  
  
"You ok Hermione?", Ron asked walking up to her and sitting down beside her.  
  
"He looks so horrible. Its my first dead body", Hermione managed to say. Ron wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"It'll be ok Hermione", Ron assured her. "Its my first dead body too".  
  
"Not mine", Harry said gravely. He got up and walked over to Hermione. "Are you ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head and Harry said, "Could you go up to Dumbledore's office and tell him about this? Ron you had better go with her". Ron helped a shaky Hermione up and they made their way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
It took another hour or so before Harry, Ron and Hermione were allowed to go back to their common room, and when they arrived, they were bombarded with questions on what had happened. But being too tired Harry, Ron and Hermione went straight up to bed.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up in the middle of the night, and after fifteen minutes of trying to go back to bed, he realised he couldn't go back to sleep. He slowly got up and made his way down to the common room, but stopped halfway there when he heard Ron and Hermione talking.  
  
"Are you felling better now Hermione?", Ron asked concerned. He was sitting beside her on a couch facing the fire. Hermione was beside him and had drawn her knees up to her chin again.  
  
"I'm a bit better now, that dead body of Karkaroff gave me nightmares. He looks so scared and cold", Hermione said shivering. Noticing this Ron put his arm around her shoulder and drew her nearer.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. Me and Harry are always here for you", Ron said soothingly. Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes. Harry thought it was better if he just left them. Quietly turning around he crept back up to his dormitory and went to bed. He smiled to himself as he thought of Ron and Hermione, before falling asleep again.  
  
"Hello Harry", Hermione said brightly as she sat down beside him in the Great Hall the next morning.  
  
"Are you feeling better?", Harry asked as he saw Ron sit down beside Hermione.  
  
"Yeah much better", Hermione replied and Harry saw Ron smiling. Harry grinned to himself and suddenly his face turned very serious.  
  
"What is it Harry?", Hermione asked seeing his grave face.  
  
"Have any of you noticed that Hedwig hasn't been around in months?", Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering where she was", Ron said.  
  
"When was the last time you saw her?", Hermione asked.  
  
"When I sent her to deliver a note to Dumbledore", Harry said.  
  
"How long ago was that?", Ron asked.  
  
"On my birthday", Harry replied worried.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll come back", Hermione said. "She probably got lost or something".  
  
"But Hedwig doesn't get lost", Harry replied. "I hope she isn't injured".  
  
"Don't worry Harry, besides does anybody remember what day it is?", Hermione asked with her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yeah Halloween", Ron said. "Isn't that ball on tonight?", Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah", Hermione said grinning.  
  
"Hey Ronnikins", Fred and George said walking up to them. "We got a little something for you up in the common room". Ron got up confused and followed Fred and George. George winked to Harry and Harry grinned.  
  
Ron returned ten minutes later with a huge grin on his face. "Guess what Fred and George just gave me?", Ron said grinning broadly.  
  
"What?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Fred and George gave me a dress robe, they got from the earnings from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes", Ron replied.  
  
"That's great", Hermione said. "Oh my, look at the time. We had better hurry up or we will be late for Potions", Hermione said rushing out of the Great Hall.  
  
"She worries way too much about school", Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"I know", Harry replied.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room that evening, waiting for Hermione to get changed.  
  
"Where is she?", Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"Getting changed, you know how girls are", Harry replied. Just as Harry said that, Hermione emerged out of the girls' dormitories and made her way down to the common room. As soon as Ron saw Hermione he gaped. Hermione was wearing a sapphire blue gown, sweeping down to the floor. Her hair was up in a bun and she had put some bluebells in her hair.  
  
"You look nice Hermione", Harry said grinning as Ron was still gaping at Hermione. Harry quickly elbowed Ron in the stomach and whispered, "Don't stand there like a dummy".  
  
"Huh?", Ron replied snapping out of his daze and quickly walking up to Hermione. "You look amazing Hermione". Hermione giggled and Ron blushed a deep shade of scarlet. He held out his arm for her, which she took and led her out of the common room. Harry followed behind grinning furiously. They made their way down to the Great Hall, and waited outside for the doors to open. Finally, the doors opened and everybody crowded into the room. The Great Hall was decorated with thousands of floating pumpkins and bats were circling the air, making screechy noises. Hermione gasped as she entered the hall and Harry had to agree, it was more magnificent than ever. They quickly found an empty table and sat down.  
  
Dumbledore got up when everyone had sat down and addressed the students, "Welcome to the Halloween Ball. As you may have noticed there is no Halloween feast, it will instead be replaced by a supper during the ball. Now everyone please welcome back the Weird Sisters as tonight's entertainment. They have just finished touring Switzerland, and were gracious enough to accept playing here tonight", Dumbledore said as the students started clapping. The Weird Sisters got on stage and started playing.  
  
  
  
"Harry sat for a few minutes just watching everyone dance, when a slow song came on and Hermione pulled Ron out on the dance floor, and disappeared into the crowd. Harry sat mournfully, watching Hermione and Ron dancing, when Cho caught his eye, dancing with a fellow sixth year. Harry's heart pummelled.  
  
Seeing Harry's sad face, Hermione asked, "What's wrong Harry?".  
  
"Oh nothing", Harry replied, and then Ron came over and sat down beside Harry.  
  
"Harry what is it?", Ron asked confused.  
  
"Nothing", Harry replied melancholic, still staring at Cho.  
  
Seeing, who Harry was looking at, Ron said quickly, "Hermione could you leave us alone for a bit", and seeing Hermione's annoyed face, added quickly, "Guys stuff!", before Hermione walked off to find Ginny.  
  
"Is it Cho?", Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah", Harry replied in an offhand tone.  
  
"Listen Harry, don't do what I did last Christmas, don't leave it until last minute", Ron said.  
  
"What?", Harry asked.  
  
"Just go and ask her if she would dance with you. I done that to Hermione, and look who my date is", Ron replied.  
  
"But I can't, she's dancing with someone", Harry said depressed.  
  
"Just cut in and ask if she would dance with you".  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Yes now", Ron replied giving Harry a push. Harry slowly got up and walked out onto the dance floor. He made his way over to Cho, waited a few seconds before waling up to her and asking;  
  
"Cho, would you like to dance with me?" Cho turned around and looked at Harry, with surprise and confusion written all over her face.  
  
  
  
"Oh Harry", Cho said surprised.  
  
"Its ok Cho, I just wanted to ask", Harry replied melancholic.  
  
"No wait Harry", Cho replied quickly as Harry started walking away. "I hope you don't mind Daniel, but I need to talk to Harry anyway", Cho said before the boy called Daniel disappeared. Harry walked up to Cho and cautiously put his hands around her lower back, daring not to hold her too close. Cho followed suit and placed her arms loosely around Harry's neck. Harry was standing dancing with Cho, he couldn't believe it. She was only inches from his face, smiling at him.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you Harry for bringing back Cedric's body back last year. That was very noble of you", Cho said. Harry lowered his head and stared at the floor. So she still liked Cedric, he knew it all along. At least he had tried.  
  
"But that is behind us all", Cho added quickly, noticing Harry's mood change, "Well done in the Quidditch match. You played very well".  
  
"It was had keeping up with you", Harry replied becoming happier. Cho smiled.  
  
"Obviously not that hard", Cho joked.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Cedric you know. I know you liked him very much", Harry said.  
  
"Yeah I did", Cho replied uncomfortably. "I have to go now Harry. It was nice talking to you", Cho said letting go of Harry's neck. She disappeared into the crowd before Harry could utter a word. Harry walked back to his table, in total confusion.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?", Ron asked as Harry sat down beside him.  
  
"Nothing", Harry replied confused.  
  
"Well did you dance with her?", Ron asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but she had to go back to her friends", Harry replied.  
  
By the time the Ball ended it was one o clock in the morning. Professor Mc Gonagall was just ushering the students out of the Great Hall, when Harry saw Cho again. She looked over to Harry, smiled and waved. Harry waved back over enthusiastically, and when he realised what he did, he quickly pulled down his arm and followed Ron and Hermione up to the Gryffindor tower. 


	29. Chapter9

CHAPTER 9  
  
The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Care of Magical Creatures, discussing the events of the last few nights. It seemed to Harry that Hermione and Ron were acting very odd towards each other. They were a lot more shy to each other and it seems that Harry wasn't the only one to notice. Halfway through class Harry could swear he heard Parvati and Lavender whispering about Ron and Hermione. Charlie had given the class some time to themselves, as he was walking around checking the classes work. When he got to Harry, Ron and Hermione, he stopped and sat down beside them.  
  
"So Harry, how has everything been for you?", Charlie asked.  
  
"The usual", Harry replied.  
  
Suddenly Hermione's eyes brightened up and she exclaimed, "Charlie, you're round about the same age as Professor Ellis, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose I am", Charlie answered confused. Harry looked at Ron confused, but Ron didn't know what Hermione was talking about either.  
  
"Well when you were at Hogwarts, was she at school here too?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah she was, she was in her third year when I was in seventh", Charlie answered. "Why though?"  
  
Hermione suddenly became very red and mumbled, "Because I was interested to hear about her past. I heard some very weird stories". Hermione blushed and quickly hid her head in her hair, so Charlie wouldn't see her blushing.  
  
"Well I didn't know her very well. She was in Slytherin. She had a very fiery temper and always got herself in trouble with the teachers. Snape tried to be very fair to her but he usually ended up giving her detention. And as you may know, Snape never gives detention to his own house. But he had to, because she was very wild. And then at other times she would be a perfect student, like you Hermione", causing Hermione to blush even more, "She would get A's in every class and always respect the teachers. It surprised all of us, even the teachers. She was very weird, and always surprised us. I think she had some inner turmoil in her that caused her a lot of problems. I know she got made a prefect after I left. But the strange thing is that she had her title stripped of her for some strange reason. All I know is that she was made Head Girl and that was the last I heard of her. She left after school and disappeared for a few years. That's all I know", Charlie finished still thinking. "Why are you so interested in her anyway?".  
  
"Oh you know just general curiosity", Hermione said quickly gathering up her books and put them into her bag. "We have to go to the next class now", Hermione said getting up quickly. "Thank you for the information", Hermione shouted before she disappeared up into the castle.  
  
"What is with Hermione lately?", Charlie asked confused.  
  
"I don't know but there's definitely something up with her", Ron said getting up and walking back to the castle with Harry.  
  
  
  
The upcoming match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, got everyone in the Gryffindor common room, in great spirits. The events of the end of last year were completely forgotten and the Gryffindor's were in fine spirits. Before Harry knew it, it was the night before. Strangely he didn't have any strange dreams and when he woke up the next morning, he was feeling very refreshed. Harry quickly got dressed and made his way down to the Great Hall. There he found Ron and Hermione heads close together and what seemed to be, deep in conversation.  
  
"Hello", Harry said grabbing some toast and sitting down beside Ron. Ron and Hermione quickly broke apart and blushed deeply.  
  
"You ready for the game?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, if my keeper is?", Harry asked grinning.  
  
"Well then I would advise you to hurry up because the game will start shortly", Hermione said pointing to her watch. Harry and Ron quickly made their way outside and rushed over to the changing rooms. The rest of the team gradually came too and everyone got changed.  
  
"Ok team, remember what we practised during practice, keep everything very tight and we should win no problem. Ok everyone lets steamroll Hufflepuff", Harry said before grabbing his Firebolt and walking out onto the pitch. They walked over to Madame Hooch and Harry shook hands with a nervous looking third year, Harry supposed to be the new Hufflepuff captain.  
  
"Right now I want a clean match", Madame Hooch called out before she blew the whistle. Harry kicked the ground hard and shot straight into the sky. Harry watched as the new Hufflepuff seeker, flew up and hovered a few feet below Harry.  
  
The minutes flew by and still Harry didn't see the snitch. Gryffindor were just narrowly in the lead, but Hufflepuff were putting up a good defence. Harry watched as Angelina Johnson scored another ten points which brought Gryffindor up to forty points to thirty. Suddenly a glint of gold was flying swiftly past the Hufflepuff goals, that Harry saw it and chased after it. Trevor, the Hufflepuff seeker chased after Harry. Both were neck in neck, racing past baffled beaters, towards a very frightened Hufflepuff keeper. Harry let go off his broom with both hands, and hurtled forwards. With a quick swoop, the snitch was secured in Harry's hands. Quickly regaining balance, Harry sped towards the ground and landed on the damp grass in a roll. Getting up quickly, Harry held up the snitch for everyone to see, while the Gryffindor's cheered in applause. The rest of the team rained down on him, each patting him on the back and calling out cheers and praises. Harry and Ron made their way over to Hermione, who was beaming with delight.  
  
"Well done Harry, Ron, that was an amazing game", Hermione said grinning.  
  
"Oh it was", Ron replied walking ahead with Hermione, describing every manoevre in great detail. Harry grinned at the two and followed them back up to the castle.  
  
  
  
Harry entered the common room and heard Ron and Hermione shouting at each other again. It seemed that this time, they had an eager crowd around them all whistling and shouting. Harry wasn't surprised to see Fred and George cheering the most.  
  
Harry pushed his way through the crowd and shouted at the top of his lungs so Ron and Hermione could hear him, "WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING!"  
  
Ron and Hermione stopped instantly and looked at him blinking.  
  
"Now what are you fighting about?", Harry asked.  
  
Ron scowled at his brothers and said to the crowd, "Get a move on, there's nothing to see here". The crowd groaned and half went up to their dormitories, while the other half went out the portrait hole.  
  
"She's still writing to Krum", Ron bellowed.  
  
"So what if I did?", Hermione bellowed back with her face going red.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't", Ron spluttered.  
  
"Well you said you wouldn't get jealous", shouted Hermione.  
  
"You still wrote to him", Ron shouted back.  
  
"What was I meant to do, he wrote to me first", Hermione scarlet going scarlet in the face. "Anyway you broke our agreement".  
  
"I am NOT jealous!", Ron bellowed.  
  
"Look can you just sort it out quietly?", Harry said exasperated. "I'm going to bed and don't wake me up". Ron and Hermione were too stunned to reply and watched Harry climb up the steps to his dormitory. Harry stopped at the top and decided to spy and watch what would happen. He sat down on the landing and from there he had a good view of the common room below.  
  
"Look Hermione I'm sorry", Ron said sitting down on the couch.  
  
Hermione sat down beside him ,"Look Ron, I was never interested in Victor".  
  
"I know, but he's just so interested in you and...well I can't stand it", Ron said blushing furiously.  
  
Hermione sniffed and moved closer to Ron, "I really amn't interested in Krum Ron".  
  
"How about we reach a compromise?", Ron asked.  
  
"Ok?", Hermione said confused.  
  
"I stop being jealous if...if you be my girlfriend", Ron finished quickly, blushing furiously.  
  
Hermione moved and grabbed Ron's neck, kissing him passionately on the lips, taking Ron completely by surprise.  
  
"So is that a yes?", Ron managed to say.  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Off course it is!" Ron leaned forward and their lips met with a fiery passion, that made Harry raise his eyebrows. Harry slowly got up and quietly made his way into the boys dormitories, leaving Ron and Hermione in peace. Harry fell asleep almost right away, and was fast asleep by the time Ron went to bed.  
  
The next morning Ron was already up so Harry got dressed and hurried down to the Great Hall. For once Ron and Hermione weren't arguing. Instead they were sitting there smiling.  
  
Harry sat down beside Ron and asked, "You sorted it out?"  
  
"Yeah", Ron said grinning. "We made a compromise". Harry pretended to be stunned, obviously fooling Ron and Hermione, who were both blushing.  
  
"Well she'd stop writing to Krum if I would go out with her", Ron said blushing. Harry could see Hermione blushing too and she looked at Ron and smiled. Harry grinned as he watched the two love sick puppies, smiling at each other and tucked into his cereal. 


	30. Chapter10 part1

CHAPTER 10  
  
The next few weeks passed quite quickly. Harry had to get used to seeing his two best friends as a couple, always holding hands and smiling at each other, but it was a relief that they finally admitted to having feelings for each other. Soon Christmas came and as usual the castle was undergoing preparations for the holidays.  
  
Harry awoke quite early on Christmas morning and got up. He looked outside and saw that the sun was just rising, deciding it was no fun to open presents on his own, Harry shook Ron awake who groaned at him, but when realising what day it was, quickly jumped out of bed. The two walked down to the common room and to their surprise Hermione and Ginny were already up, and sitting beside the Christmas tree.  
  
"Hey Hermione", Ron said leaning down and kissing her.  
  
"Hello Ron", Hermione said smiling. "Ok me and Ginny have already opened ours, here's are yours Harry", Hermione said handing him a pile of presents, "And here are yours Ron", Hermione said handing Ron an even larger pile of presents. Harry grinned and quickly opened his presents, an envelope containing a pound piece;  
  
"Oh so they are being generous", Harry said sarcastically holding up the pound. He also got a wood carving of Buckbeak from Sirius, and attached to it, was a note wishing Harry a Merry Christmas. From Ron he got a Chudley Canons scarf and from Hermione he got a book titled "Quidditch Tactics". From Mrs Weasley he got a large box of homemade sweets and from Hagrid he got some rock cakes and another letter;  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Merry Christmas to ye! Me and Olypmie are still in Lapland and things aren't goin' that, but I shouldn't be tellin' ye that! I should be back round about February. I'll be seeing ye soon then. Oh and Harry, don't got walking about on yer own now. All the best,  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry was deeply chuffed by his presents, grabbed them all and ran up to his dormitory to get changed. Harry returned a few minutes later and followed Ron and Hermione out of the common room, to go to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
The Christmas was very enjoyable as usual but Harry felt it lacked its usual atmosphere, without Hagrid and the many students, it was very empty and bleak in the castle, and even the teachers were more subdued than usual. The feast was served on one table, as there were only about twenty other students staying during the holidays. So for the second time Harry got to sit up at the staff table and listen to Dumbledore joking about the latest muggle inventions. After dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione mostly stayed in the common room, playing wizards chess and exploding snap.  
  
The next day, Harry spent most of the day in front of the fire in the common room, reading up anything he could find that would tell him about the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"Hey Harry, come on outside and play in the snow", Hermione said entering the common room.  
  
"Ok, there's nothing in these books anyway", Harry said putting the book on the table. He dashed upstairs and grabbed some gloves, a scarf and his cloak. Five minutes later Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were having a snow fight in the fluffy snow outside Hagrid's hut. They played non-stop for over an hour, but eventually stopped because it was getting too dark.  
  
"Come on lets go in, I'm getting cold", Ginny said shivering.  
  
"You go ahead, I just want to get Harry one last time", Ron said picking up a scoop of snow and forming it into a snowball.  
  
"Come on Ron", Harry said backing away. "Lets just go inside".  
  
"Not until I get you one last time", Ron said grinning evilly. Harry started running towards the forest, in the hope of losing Ron. Suddenly Harry heard a rustle behind him, coming from the forest.  
  
"Come out whoever you are", Harry shouted taking out his wand.  
  
Ron ran up behind him and asked, "What's the matter?".  
  
"There's someone in there", Harry said pointing to the trees.  
  
Hermione and Ginny came running up to them and Hermione asked, "What are you doing here?" Harry put his finger to his mouth and indicated for them to keep quiet. A large figure came out of the forest and Harry gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hagrid!", Harry exclaimed stumbling over to the large figure. Hagrid was leaning against a large old oak, looking very white.  
  
"What is it Hagrid?", Hermione asked walking up to Hagrid. Harry, Ron and Ginny walked up to Hagrid and helped Hermione, support Hagrid. They quickly made their way over to Hagrid's hut and helped Hagrid into his bed.  
  
"Ginny go get Dumbledore", Harry said urgently.  
  
"'Arry is that you, go get Dumbledore", Hagrid said getting up, but stopped halfway and fell back down.  
  
"Harry look at this", Hermione said pointing to a large open wound on Hagrid's side.  
  
"Ginny you had better get Madame Pomfrey too", Harry said before Ginny dashed out of the door.  
  
"Harry its important", Hagrid said slowly, "You Know Who.dangerous...giants on the other side", Hagrid mumbled.  
  
"What is it Hagrid?", Ron asked drawing closer.  
  
"Giants.must warn Dumbledore", Hagrid mumbled.  
  
"There, there Hagrid, Dumbledore will come in a few minutes", Hermione said soothingly laying a wet cloth on Hagrid's forehead.  
  
"Now Hagrid, is there anything I can do to help", Dumbledore said standing at the doorway. Madame Pomfrey rushed up to Hagrid and examined the wound.  
  
"Professor I went to Lapland to get the giants on our side.it was too late.we were captured.You Know Who came.put the Avada Kedarva curse on Olympie", Hagrid sniffed barely audible.  
  
"Hagrid what happened to Madame Maxine?", Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore. She's.she's dead!" Hagrid wailed. 


	31. Chapter10 part2

Harry gaped and looked over at Ron, who was looking very pale and clutching a trembling Hermione. Ginny on the other hand was very white and she was holding onto a chair to stop herself from collapsing.  
  
Breaking the silence, Harry said, "But how can that be?".  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry and said gravely, "I think it is best that you go back to your common room. It is very late".  
  
"But I want to stay", Harry replied stubbornly.  
  
"You may visit him another time, but it is best that Hagrid has a few days to think it through", Dumbledore said with a hint of finality in his voice. He got up quickly and held the door open for them. Harry reluctantly got up and they went outside. Hermione was still clutching onto Ron and Harry held out his arm for Ginny so she wouldn't stumble or collapse. She smiled weakly and took it, glad to have some support. They walked up to the castle in silence, each one wrapped up in their thoughts about Hagrid, Madame Maxine and Voldemort.  
  
When school started again, Hagrid was still not better and Charlie continued his classes. Hagrid wasn't in the Great Hall for meal times either and Harry was becoming very worried about Hagrid. Harry would go to Hagrid's hut and knock but Hagrid didn't want to see him.  
  
Harry got up early one morning, quickly got dressed and went down to the common room. He was so determined to talk to hagrid that he didn't even notice that he wasn't the only one in the common room.  
  
"Where are you off to so early?", Ron asked.  
  
Harry turned around startled, and saw Ron and Hermione standing behind him. "I'm going to visit Hagrid so don't try and stop me", he said.  
  
"Ok but we're coming with you", Hermione said ,"Unless you want me to report you for being in the corridors out of hours". Harry grinned and Ron and Hermione grinned back. They quickly made their way down to Hagrid's hut and started banging on the door.  
  
"Hagrid open up, ist only us and we want to talk to you", Harry shouted. Finally the door opened a crack and the three saw a puffy eyed Hagrid.  
  
"Come in", he said opening the door wide enough to let them in.  
  
"How are you?", Hermione asked worried.  
  
"As well as can be expected", Hagrid replied.  
  
"Hagrid we're worried about you", Harry said.  
  
"You don't need to, I'll be fine soon enough", Hagrid replied. "You really don't know how bad it is, losing someone ye love", Hagrid said trailing off.  
  
Ron took Hermione's hand and squeezed it gently, smiling at her reassuringly.  
  
"We may not know much about that, but we think you shouldn't lock yourself up from the world", Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah", Ron added.  
  
"Plus we need our Care Of Magical Creatures teacher, and I have nothing against Charlie but your our teacher, and locking yourself up won't solve anything", Hermione said.  
  
"Plus we're not going to let You Know Who win and life does go on", Harry added.  
  
Hagrid grinned for the first time in days and pulled the three in a bone crushing hug, almost squeezing the life out of them. "You three are the best", Hagrid said grinning broadly.  
  
"Sure Hagrid, but please no more hugs", Ron said warily.  
  
"Now off ye get, breakfast is almost ready and yer not meant to be out so early", Hagrid said opening the door.  
  
Hagrid returned to his game-keeping duties and classes shortly afterwards but Charlie remained and decided to help Hagrid with his classes. 


	32. Chapter11

CHAPTER 11 Days flew into weeks, weeks flew by and before Harry even realised it, the on-coming Quidditch final between Gryffindor and Slytherin was only days away. The intensity between Gryffindor and Slytherin became so extreme that Harry and the fellow Gryffindor team were always escorted by five or six other Gryffindors and the rivalry between the two houses was so extreme, it coulds rival with the intensity of the Quidditch final between Gryffindor and Slytherin two years earlier. It also seemed that Slytherin were a lot more determined to win than ever and Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin were a lot more determined to ruin Gryffindor's chances they tried every means possible, even cheating.  
  
Harry slept badly the night before the match and awoke at the crack of dawn. Not feeling like sleeping, Harry took to pacing around the dormitory going over strategies and tactics for the match. When he realised he was turning into a fanatic Wood, Harry quickly got dressed and went down to the Great Hall He was soon joined by Ron, who equally seemed as worried as Harry. One by one the rest of the Gryffindor team trudged down to the Great Hall. By that time it was eleven and they started making their way down to the changing rooms.  
  
"Wait Ron", Hermione called out running up to him. She had her Gryffindor scarf around her waist and a Gryffindor flag, rolled up under her arm. She hugged and kissed Ron, wished him and Harry good luck before joining Ginny in the Gryffindor stands.  
  
Ron grinned from ear to ear and Harry said slyly, "Come on lover boy".  
  
"Em Harry?", a girl asked. Harry turned around and saw Cho Chang standing behind him. Harry realised she had gotten prettier and he realised how much he still liked her.  
  
"Good luck and beat that scumbag Malfoy. I can't stand to have him gloating about how he won", Cho said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll wipe that smirk of his face", Harry said grinning. Feeling a good deal happier and more determined, Harry and the team quickly got changed into their Quidditch robes and walked out onto the pitch. A loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor stands and it seems that Gryffindor weren't the only ones cheering. It seemed that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were also cheering wildly for the Gryffindor team. The Slytherins weren't pleased and booed even louder than before, but they weren't matched by the cheers.  
  
"Teams shake hands", Madame Hooch shouted over the noise. Harry and Malfoy gripped each others hands, trying to squeeze the life out of each other's hands. Harry quickly mounted his Firebolt, and when he heard Madame Hooch's whistle kicked of hard from the ground and soared into the sky.  
  
"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Johnson, and she's belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, back to Johnson and-Oh no Slytherin in posession, passes to Montague, whos flying like an eagle up there-he's going to score- no, stoppedby an excellent move by Gryffindor keeper Dean Thomas. Gryffindor take the Quaffle- thats Katie Johnson speeding past there-Oh no here come the Slytherin beaters- this will be messy. Yes she's ducked that hit by the Bludger, passes to Johnson- she sees her chance, aims- OH YES SHE'S DONE IT. TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!", Lee Jordan shouted jumping up. Gryffindor cheeres filled the air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.  
  
"Slytherin in possession- Pucey with the Quaffle-passes Spinnet-passes Bell-hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose-only joking Professor", Lee Jordan said seeing the angry look on Mc Gonagall's face. "Slytherin score-on no!" The Slytherins were cheering wildly and Malfoy swooped past Harry, shouting loudly.  
  
Gryffindor in possession, what is Katie Bell doing?", Lee Jordan asked as he watched her near the Quaffle then suddenly jerk away from it very fast. Montague caught the quaffle and raced off, with Johnson chasing after him. Montague dropped the Quaffle, and when Angelina went to catch it, she suddenly jerked out of the Quaffle's way.  
  
"What the?", Harry asked watching the spectacle higher up. He watched again as Johnson sped towards the Quaffle again, but jerked away from it.  
  
"And Slytherin just scored another ten points, that puts them in the lead with fifty points to ten. What is happening to the Gryffindor chasers, theyre not catching the Quaffle", Lee Jordan shouted out. Harry watched as Slytherin scored another ten points and the Slytherin crowd were going wild with delight.  
  
Several more minutes passed and still the Gryffindor chasers hadn't caught the Quaffle, they were now prowling behind the Slytherin chasers, trying to catch the Quaffle. By that time Slytherin were so far ahead, even if Harry caught the snitch, they would still lose. The Gryffindor chasers were now working together each trying to speed towards the Quaffle, but to no avail. Suddenly a glint of gold caught Harry's eye and he saw Malfoy chasing after it, already gaining. Harry shot forwards chasing after Malfoy, gaining on him slowly. Head to head they now were, Harry reached out and closed his hand on the cold snitch.  
  
"Harry Potter just caught the snitch, but Slytherin still win by fifty points. I cant believe this, Gryffindor's winning streak is over", Lee Jordan said startled. Harry sped towards the ground and called the rest of the team over to him. "What happened?", Fred asked wildly.  
  
"I don't know", Katie Bell answered.  
  
"How can you not know", Dean thomas added, "I got hammered out there, they were coming from everywhere and everyone time I tried to catch the Quaffle my broom jerked out of the way".  
  
"How can that be?", George asked.  
  
"Well I don't know", Angelina Johnson replied angrily.  
  
"Yeah there was something odd", Dean added.  
  
"It was Malfoy", Harry said.  
  
"Come off it Harry, we all know you don't like Malfoy but he could never do that", Fred said.  
  
"I'm telling you it was him, he done something to our brooms. He was smiling the whole time and our brooms couldn't go near the Quaffle", Harry said.  
  
"Yeah I had that too, whenever I tried to catch it, my broom would jerk out of the way", Angelina said.  
  
"Same here", Alicia Spinnet added.  
  
"Well there's nothing much we can do now, look at them", George said with disgust. The Slytherin team were cheering madly and Malfoiy was just lifting up the Quidditch Cup.  
  
"What happened?", Ron and Hermione asked, coming up to Harry.  
  
"We don't know", Harry replied glumly.  
  
  
  
The Slytherin win against Gryffindor put everyones happiness down and Harry had to live with the shame of breaking his promise to Cho, but there was something odd about it, that Harry couldn't put out of his mind. He didn't know what had happened, but he firmly believed Malfoy was behind it. Hermione dismissed his ideas but Ron believed him, so the two would spend hours trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"Maybe ist a repellant charm", Ron said. They were sitting at the back of the library, surrounded by stacks of books.  
  
"But how could he make it repel only us?", Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know but he must have. Its the only explaination", Ron replied.  
  
"Come on lets tell Mc Gonagall", Harry said getting up. They quickly made their way to the entrance hall and found Mc Gonagall giving out to a Ravenclaw first year.  
  
"Professor we believe that the Slytherins cheated in the Quidditch final", Harry said. Mc Gonagall quickly stopped talking to the Ravenclaw first year and turned around to face Harry. "That is a very serious accusation Mr Potter. Please follow me", she said leading them to a medium sized office on the second floor. The office was painted red and it had portraits of the past heads of Gryffindor houses on the walls. Most of them were dozing while the other ones snapped out of their daydreams to watch Ron and Harry. A small fire was lit in the the grate and a large mahogany desk.  
  
"Now could you please explain yourselves", she said curtly.  
  
"Well Professor we believe that Malfoy put a repellant charm on the Quaffle to make it repel our brooms", Harry said.  
  
"Well that is very serious, have you any proof?", Mc Gonagall asked.  
  
"Er...no", Harry said slowly.  
  
"Very well, I cannot do anything without any proof", Mc Gonagall said shuffling through her papers. "You may go now", she said.  
  
"But Professor, brooms don't just jerk away from Quaffles", Harry said.  
  
"There is nothing I can do", Mc Gonagall replied.  
  
"But surely you saw the way Angelina and Alicia would jerk away in the other direction. They didn't do it on purpose", Harry said defiantly.  
  
"Very well Mr Potter. I will look into it, but i can't promise anything", Mc Gonagall said. "Now could you please go back to your common room", she said curtly. Harry and Ron quickly left her office, in no mood to get in trouble with her.  
  
Harry and Ron walked back into the common room, with grim looks on their faces. Ron sat himself down beside Hermione, who was reading a letter.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what letter you reading?", Ron asked putting his arm around her. Hermione jumped and quickly stuffed the letter into her pocket.  
  
"Oh Ron you startled me! Oh nothing important", Hermione said quickly looking away.  
  
"Hermione, who wrote that letter?", Ron asked.  
  
"Oh just some girl I met in France last year", Hermione said looking away.  
  
"Then why are you hiding it?", Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not hiding it", Hermione replied.  
  
"That's a letter from Krum isn't it?", Ron asked.  
  
"Ist none of your business. Its my letter", Hermione replied getting annoyed.  
  
"Why did you lie to me?", Ron asked.  
  
"Look Ron", Hermione said calming down. "I knew you'd act this way.  
  
"Anyway me and Victor are over for a long time now", Hermione explained.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you lied to me".  
  
"Look I'm sorry Ron. He wrote to me afterall. I didn't write back anyway, I just got it yesterday", Hermione explained.  
  
"You're meant to be my girlfriend Hermione, and you still didn't tell me...", Ron started.  
  
"That's because I knew how'd you react", Hermione butted in.  
  
"But you were going to write to him right", Ron asked.  
  
"No I wasn't! Ron get it through your thick head, me and Victor are over. Why can't you trust me?", Hermione said getting angry.  
  
"Trust you? I'm not the one who lied to me!", Ron shouted.  
  
"I said I was sorry. Why do you always take it so far?", Hermione shouted back.  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"I don't!", Ron bellowed. The whole Gryffindor common room, who had been watching the whole time, became even quieter.  
  
"Harry tell her I don't take it too far", Ron said turning to Harry.  
  
"Sorry Ron, but I'm staying out of this", Harry said backing off.  
  
"Yeah, go and side with Hermione!", Ron shouted.  
  
"I'm not siding with anyone", Harry replied calmly.  
  
"Ron why don't you see? Harry is not on my side. You're just making a fool of yourself", Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah you always side with Harry. Why don't you two get together?" Ron knew right at that moment that he had gone too far.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK I'M WITH?...Oh I've had enough of this", Hermione said exasperated.  
  
"What you breaking up with me?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Ron ist over between us", and with that Hermione stormed out of the common room and slamming the portrait behind her.  
  
"WELL THAT'S JUST FINE BY ME!", Ron shouted after Hermione, but she had gone.Ginny quickly got up and followed Hermione out of the common room.  
  
Ron turned around, facing the rest of the Gryffindors and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?", before turning around and heading up to the boys' dormitory. 


	33. Chapter12

CHAPTER12 The breakup between Ron and Hermione was much talked about for the next few weeks, and this didn't help Ron and Hermione's friendship in any way. In fact it made it much worse as they rarely still talked to each other anymore, and only if they had any ideas on the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had spent more time in the library trying to find out about the Order of the Phoenix, and Ellis.  
  
One evening, when everyone else had gone to bed and only Ron, Hermione and Harry were still up, Harry exclaimed, "Fienze!"  
  
"What?", Ron asked waking up.  
  
"That's who'll know about the Order of the Phoenix", Harry said.  
  
"Oh no, that's dangerous, plus you'll be expelled", Hermione said getting up.  
  
"Well how else are we going to find out about it. You should have heard Fudge, he was terrified and its about me", Harry replied defiantly.  
  
"Then I'm cominf too", Ron added and Hermione nodded.  
  
"There is no way you are going into that forset on your own, plus I know a few spells to get us out of trouble", Hermione said.  
  
"Alright, but we go now", Harry said quickly running up to the boy's dormitories and returned soon after, with his invisibility cloak. They covered themselves in the cloak and quickly made their way down to the forest. Hidden under the invisibility cloak, they slipped out quietly and only when they reached the edge of the forest, did they take it off.  
  
"So exactly how do you want to find Firenze?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, we just go in.and hope we find him", Harry said unsure.  
  
"As I thought!", Hermione added coolly.  
  
"Well no-one asked you to come!", Ron snapped and Hermione stared at him coldly.  
  
"I say we just go in and call him", Harry said walking forward into the forest, with Ron and Hermione running after him to keep up. They followed a small path deeper and deeper into the forest and watched as less and less light was let through the dark trees. Harry, Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands and let small beams of light come out of them to see in the dark. Harry had this strange feeling as if the trees were drawing closer and closer to them, and the three drew closer for comfort in the strange forest. The light breeze was ruffling through the branches, making eerie noises in the still night. After half an hour of treading wearily, to avoid tripping over roots, Harry stopped.  
  
"This is going no-where", Harry said.  
  
"What do we do now?", Ron asked becoming anxious.  
  
"I have no idea", Harry replied gravely.  
  
"I nkew this was a bad idea", Hermione added nervously.  
  
"Well then perhaps you could get us out of this", Ron snapped.  
  
"Ok then", Hermione replied coldly holding up her wand. "Findus Firenze", Hermione called out into the night holding her wand up high above her head. A silvery, blue ball of light emerged out of her wand and hovered around her eyes. "What's that?", Ron asked worried.  
  
"It's a finding charm, it will lead us to Firenze", Hermione replied coldly. The ball of light circled the three and suddenly shot of in the direction of north. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly ran after it, to keep up.  
  
After ten good minutes of running, they reached a clearing, where a centaur was gazing at the stars.  
  
"Firenze?", Harry asked slwoly heading towards the centaur.  
  
"Yes?", Firenze replied turning around to face them.  
  
"We need your help", Harry said. "We were hoping you would know what the Order of the Phoenix was".  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix", Firenze started, gazing up at the stars, "With the Order of the Phoenix lies, A dark and dreary future will rise", Firenze chanted, "Out of the ashes a phoenix will rise, To bring chaos, destruction and blackened skies".  
  
"Yes what do you know about it?", Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix with eyes so bright, Will be fulfilled on the darkest night", Firenze chanted, "Harry Potter,do you know what the [I]Mythique Ancienn[/I] is?"  
  
"No", Harry said confused.  
  
"It is a book written by a frenchman about the life and prediction of a man called Ishmir", Firenze said.  
  
"Wait it isn't written in french is it?", Ron asked.  
  
"Yes it is Mr Weasley", Firenze replied.  
  
"I think I saw that book in the library", Ron replied.  
  
"Dark times are coming Mr Potter and all of us must make sacrifices for the greater good. The only problem is, can we live with them?", Firenze said mysteriously.  
  
"What do you mean Firenze?", Harry asked even more confused.  
  
"Venus is unusually dull tonight. Strange things will happen", Firenze staring at the stars again.  
  
"What is going to happen?", Harry asked.  
  
"Venus is unusually dull tonight", Firenze repeated.  
  
"What?", Harry asked getting desperate.  
  
"Come on Harry, he won't tell anymore", Hermione said.  
  
Hermione whipped out her wand, pointed it at the stars high above her head and called out, "Findus castle!" The silvery, blue ball of light appeared and Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Firenze, before following the orb of light out of the forest. When they reached the edge of the forest. They were all relieved to see the stars again and the familiar castle. The forest looked less daunting from the outside and they counted themselves lucky for not bumping in giant spiders, or worse some ferocious beasts.  
  
So caught up in trying to figure out what Firenze had said, that they didn't hear someone walk up to them.  
  
"Now what may you three be doing out here", Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry was relieved it was only Dumbledore, but that was short-lived when he saw the look of anger on Dumbledore's face. 


	34. Chapter13

CHAPTER 13 "Em...Professor", Harry started.  
  
"Follow me you three", Dumbledore said leading them inside the castle and to his office. When they arrived, he told them to sit down and himself, sat in his chair behind the desk.  
  
"Now please explain yourselves, why you three were out in the forest at night", Dumbledore said.  
  
"I wanted to find out about the Order of the Phoenix, Sir and I asked Ron and Hermione to come with me into the forest to ask Firenze", Harry said. Ron and Hermione stared at Harry, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Versy well Harry, how you found out about the Order of the Phoenix is beyond my understanding, but considering how you are always involved some way I can understand, but you know the rule", Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"Please don't expel us Professor, we won't do it again", Hermioone said pleadingly.  
  
"I'm afraid I will have to give you two weeks detention and this will go on your permanent record. You should count yourselves lucky Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, for not being expelled, after your interesting arrival at Hogwarts three years ago", Dumbledore said eyes sparkling with amusement. "Now you will start your detention tomorrow at eight with Professor Ellis in the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, please go back to your common room, while I talk to Harry here", Dumlbedore said gravely.  
  
Ron and Hermione rose slowloy, both downhearted, and left Dumlbedore's office.  
  
"Now Harry", Dumbledore began and Harry's heart sank even lower, "I am deeply disappointed in you, for not only disobeying the rules to not leave the common room at night and not to go into the Forbidden Forest, but also for putting your friends in danger. That was very irresponsible of you. You could have gotten yourself and them in danger, or worse walk right into Voldemort's clutches". Harry's head sank and Harry realised how stupid he had been, walking into the forest and not even realising the danger he was putting his friends in.  
  
"Harry we are entering a dangerous time for all of us and soon not even Hogwarts will be safe anymore. It is far too dangerous to go walking outside on your own and especially since Voldemort wants you dead very badly. I would have thought that Cedric's death and what happened to you last year, would have opened your eyes a bit. I am very disappointed in what you done Harry and I only hope that you won't do the same mistake again", Dumbledore said gravely looking Harry into the eyes. Harry saw no twinkle in his eyes this time, only sadness and age. Harry bowed his head, ashamed and stared at the floor.  
  
"You may go now Harry", Dumbledore said gravely. Harry slowly got up and walked out of Dumlbedore's office and made his way, quickly to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
  
  
Harry went down to the Great Hall the next morning and already found Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, sitting a few seats apart. Harry sat down in the middle and starting buttering some toast.  
  
"What is it?", Harry asked staring at thw worried looks on Ron and Hermione's faces.  
  
"This!", Hermione replied handing Harry the newspaper.  
  
Sixth Wizarding Family Dead This Year, The Dixie family were the sixth family to die of unknown causes this year. Living in Hampshire, the family were discovered by muggle neighbours, in the early morning and brought to St Mungo's, where they were confirmed as dead. The hospital has still refused to give an explaination to the cause of death, saying it was unconfirmed. But allegations are rising that You Know Who, or his followers are once again massing an army and rumours are spreading that the Giants have joined You Know Who's side. It seems the threat of war is inevitable. Let us hope it can be stopped in time. Rita Skeeter  
  
"Not more!", Harry said exasperated, dropping the newspaper.  
  
"Its getting worse". Ron said.  
  
"But what can we do?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Leave it to Dumbledore", Harry replied.  
  
  
  
That evening, Harry was sitting in the common room, finishing his homework, when he put his parchment down and sat upright.  
  
"I wonder where Hermione is", Harry said thinking.  
  
"Dunno", Ron replied in an off hand tone.  
  
"You know you used to care about her very much", Harry said angrily, "You could at least show like you still care".  
  
"She broke it off with me", Ron replied angrily. Ron got up and ran up to the boys dormitories, slamming the door behind him. Harry got up slowly and walked up the staircase, pausing before the girls' dormitory.  
  
He knocked quietly and said, "Hermione can I come in?". Harry heard nothing, but then there came a shuffling of feet and the door opened slowly. Harry saw a puffy eyed Hermione and quickly went inside, closing the door behind him. "What is it?", Harry asked, while Hermione sat down on a bed, Harry presumed to be hers.  
  
"Its nothing", Hermione said wiping a few tears away.  
  
"And that's why you're crying", Harry said kindly, "Come on Hermione, why weren't you in the common room?"  
  
"I know this sounds stupid, but I never meant to break up with Ron", Hermione sniffed.  
  
"Yeah of course you didn't", Harry smiled, "You two belong to each other".  
  
"He just made me so mad, the way he was always so jealous and how he never understood", Hermione said.  
  
"Ron has a way of doing that, doesn't he?", Harry said. "Why don't you two just make up?"  
  
"I want to, but I won't Harry", Hermione said.  
  
"You can be very stubborn you know that Hermione", Harry said.  
  
"I'm not going against my principle", Hermione said getting up. Harry sighed and walked over to the door.  
  
"You two are so alike, you know that", Harry said opening the door and closing it behind it.  
  
The next few weeks, Harry, Ron and Hermione spent much of their time in the evenings, in the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom, doing detention with Professor Ellis. It proved to be a more worthwhile cause than they first realised, because they got to find out a lot about her during those boring hours in the classroom. Professor Ellis was very kind and let them off easily, saying she understood, why they were in the Forbidden Forest in the first place. She would tell them how she herself got caught in the forest by Dumbledore. Little did Professor Ellis realise, how much attention Harry, Ron and Hermione were paying her.  
  
"Then I was made Head Girl. Gave me and my Gran quite a shock, but who would have known", Professor Ellis said. She rolled up her sleeves and stuck her arm in a cage full of Grindylows. They were slashing and thrashing in their cage and when they saw Professor Ellis put her arm in the cage, they dived at her arm and started slashing her arm with great ferocity.  
  
"Aaahh!", Professor Ellis shouted pulling out her arm and grabbing a Grindylow. The english little creature was still trying to slash at her and when Professor Ellis wasn't looking scraped her left shoulder blade, tearing away some of her cloak. Professor Ellis took out her wand and shouted, "Stupefy!", and the little creature dropped suddenly. She quickly put it down on her table and walked over to the mirror to inspect her wound. The Grindylow had slashed away part of her robe, exposing a tattoo of flames of fire with words underneath. Harry gasped at the tattoo and Ron and Hermione looked at the tattoo and gasped themselves. The tattoo was shining a bright white for a second before returning to its usual red colour.  
  
Professor Ellis turned around and looked at them saying, "Clumsy me, I should have been more careful", then seeing the astounded looks on their faces asked, "What?"  
  
"Professor your tattoo was just shining a bright white", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"It did?", Professor Ellis asked shocked and quickly covered it up with her hand, not looking Harry in the face. "Oh I suppose you don't know that wizarding tattoos glow. A man done it for me in Italy", Professor Ellis added hastily, before saying, "I'm going to the hospital wing to have this mended by Madame Pomfrey, in the meantime you could gather up all the books", and she left the classroom.  
  
"Do wizarding tattoos really glow?", Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"No they don't!", Hermione replied, "That wasn't a real tattoo".  
  
"What?", Ron asked.  
  
"Well it is a tattoo, but not an ordinary one, wizarding or not. Did you see the inscription beneath it?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Not clearly", Harry replied.  
  
"Its latin, but i don't know what it means, all I could understand was great power", Hermione said deep in thought.  
  
"So?", Ron asked.  
  
"Honesty Ron, you should read more", Hermione said crossly, "Its an inscription of some sort, probably a spell, but what it does or what ist for I have no idea. There is something very strange about this woman and I want to find out about it".  
  
Professor Ellis returned shortly afterwards and told them they could go back to the common room, where Hermione immediately brought some books down from her dormitory and started searching for strange tattoos. Ron and Harry just rolled their eyes and played some wizards chess, much to Hermione's annoyance. 


	35. Chapter14

CHAPTER14  
  
So from the incident in detention with Professor Ellis, Harry Ron and Hermione spent most of their time reading up either The Order of the Phoenix or whatever they could find out about Professor Ellis. Luckily Heremione got hold of old school records and they were pouring through them, until they came to a Merrinda Ellis. "Ahh, here we are", Hermione said with satisfaction as they came across Professor Ellis' old school records. "They are very long", Hermione said flicking through them, stopping briefly to read, what they held. "It seems she got inot a lot of trouble, always in detention, caught in the forest, or some other thing like that. She even got suspended for a month, in her fourth year. But listen to this, she was always top of her class, straight A's, very curteous, but then she was cheeky again", Hermione read.  
  
"Well how can she be a perfect student one day, then snap at teachers the next?", Ron asked.  
  
"Listen to this", Hermione said eagerly, "Her parents disappeared in her third year and abandoned her and her brother at Hogwarts. It says here she had to live with her grandparents, and that her parents were never been seen again. But what's even more interesting, is they disappeared right after You Know Who's down fall, when you survived Harry".  
  
"That's very odd", Harry said, "But surely you don't think they were followers of You Know Who?"  
  
"Could be, it just seems too much of a coincidence", Hermione replied.  
  
"Well here's something even more interesting", Ron said, throwing a book on top of the other one. "The Order of the Phoenix is an ancient legend, first written down by the famous Ishmir, and it tells of how a Dark Lord will rise above all", Ron said. "There's the legend beneath it;  
  
The Order of the Phoenix,  
  
With the Order of the Phoenix lies,  
  
A dark and dreary future will rise.  
  
All will be cast into certain doom,  
  
All of the free and of whom,  
  
The lives of many on one boy will rest  
  
With the lightning bolt and the miracle past.  
  
Heavy burdened with treachery and betrayel  
  
To rescue a girl the boy will fail.  
  
  
  
Out of the ashes a phoenix will rise,  
  
To bring chaos destruction and blackenbed skies.  
  
Those of the free will soon fall,  
  
Those left would come under the Dark Lord's thrall.  
  
When the time will come the boy will betray,  
  
A precious weapon to the enemy.  
  
With this power destruction will rule,  
  
Those who don't believe will be the fool.  
  
But hark the power of the Phoenix Light,  
  
Will drive the enemy beyond its might.  
  
  
  
Oh hark the arrival of a new age,  
  
And with it will come a new stage.  
  
Life as we know it will cease to exsist,  
  
Everyone will know but who will resist?  
  
But hope is left in this darkest time,  
  
As those of the few will truly shine.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix with eyes so bright,  
  
Will be fulfilled on the darkest night ", Ron read.  
  
"It certainly isn't full of hope is it", Harry said.  
  
"Oh my, that legend isn't about you is it Harry?", Hermione gasped.  
  
"I think it is. Dumbledore and Fudge were talking about the Order of the Phoenix and they said I was in it", Harry replied.  
  
"I really don't like the sound of it", Hermione said worrried.  
  
"Neither do I, but what can I do?", Harry said very matter of factly. They quickly gathered up their things and made their way up to the common room, each deep in thought. Harry was deeply worried, he didn't like the sound of betraying a weapon to Voldemort or failing to rescue a girl. He hoped beyond hope that Ishmir was just some crackpot old fool, and that his predictions were just an old man's joke, but deep inside Harry knew they were real and this scared him very much.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Transfiguration talking about Ellis, when Professor Mc Gonagall walked up to them and said, sternly, "Now what may be so important to interrupt my classes?"  
  
"Erm", Harry started.  
  
"Tell me Mr Potter what is a Sithra?", Professor Mc Gonagall asked.  
  
"Errr", Harry replied.  
  
"If you would have been listening, you would have heard me telling the class, a Sithra is a person, who can perform magic without a wand. Well why aren't you writing this down?", Professor Mc Gonagall asked angrily.  
  
Harry quickly grabbed a quill and started scribbling down notes on a Sithra, while Professor Mc Gonagall explained, "A Sithra is very rare, and only about half a dozen have ever exsisted. The power can be born with or achieved through a very dangerous spell, but the spell has never successfully been achieved. A Sithra can perform spells with either their hands or the more advanced wizards can perform spells with a mere thought".  
  
"I wouldn't mind that", Ron whispered, "Then I could turn Mc Gonagall into a bat by just thinking it", Ron said earning him a scowl from Hermione.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Professor Mc Gonagall called, "Enter".  
  
Professor Flitwick entered the class and asked in his usual squeky voice, "I wonder if I could borrow Harry, Ron and Hermione for a second, Professor Mc Gonagall, it seems the Ministry of Magic want to interview them".  
  
"Very well, you may go now", Professor Mc Gonagall said to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who quickly packed their things and followed Flitwick.  
  
Oh dear, I wish you luck", Flitwick said leading them into a small classroom, where Dumbledore and Snape were already waiting with Cornelius Fudge and another man they never saw before.  
  
"Ah Harry, Ron, Hermione please sit down", Dumbledore said pointing to a couple of chairs in front of a desk. "This is the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and George Arnold, member of the Department of Felony". ´Harry, Ron and Hermione nervously sat down, and Dumbledore sat down behind the desk. "Now Harry, Ron, Hermione you know why you are here. The Ministry want to interview you on the happenings of the night Sirius Black escaped and since you three and Servus were the last ones to see him before he fled", Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well lets start with what happened that night and why you were out so late at night", George Arnold said. The man was rather old, with grey short hair and a frown on his face. He was the kind of man that was best not to cross.  
  
"Well", Harry said, deciding it was best he tells as much of the truth as possible, "We went down to Hagrid's cabin to comfort him about Buckbeak, Hagrid let us in and we found Ron's rat in a jug, then Hagrid chased us out because you, Dumbledore and the executioner came. We started walking back to the castle, when Scabbers, Ron's rat got away and we followed it. Then..", Harry stopped. He looked over at Ron and Hermione, with worry written all over his face.  
  
Hermione added hastily, "Then Black came and dragged Ron over to the Whomping Willow and dragged him into the passageway. We followed and found ourselves in the Shrieking Shack and found Ron and Black in a bedroom. Then Lupin came. At first we thought Lupin was on Black's side. So we were all very angry and Harry here was furious. But then Black started explaining that he didn't want to kill Harry at all, but the rat Ron was holding in his pocket. Then Snape came and tied Lupin up. He was raving like a mad man, ('I was not a raving mad man', Snape roared.) And then Harry got very mad at Snape, because snape wanted to let an innocent man die just because he wanted his revenge. We were all so angry we put a disarming spell on Snape and knocked him out cold. That's how Snape never saw Pettigrew transform. So Ron gave the rat to Lupin, who forced the rat to change shape and become Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew was an illegal animagus, that could change into a rat. He had been Ron's rat for many years and when Black was trying to get into Hogwarts, he faked his own death. That's why we were so surprised to see Scabbers alive again in Hagrid's hut", Hermione said.  
  
"Its true Sir, we saw Pettigrew and he's perfectly alive. He even had that finger missing that they gave to his mother. Scabbers was also missing a finger", Ron said.  
  
"The rat could have lost it anyway", Snape said coldly. "Anyway I never saw Pettigrew any time".  
  
"That's because you were out cold", Harry said angrily.  
  
"Well we bound up Pettigrew and since my leg was broken, Lupin strapped up my broken leg and me and Lupin walked beside Pettigrew to make sure he wouldn't change. Snape was levitated behind us and when we got outside, the clouds moved out of the way and it was full moon, Lupin had forgotten to drink his potion and changed into a werewolf, Pettigrew changed and ran away, with Sirius chasing after him. Because me and Lupin were tied to Pettigrew, well Sirius tried to tackle the werewolf and Pettigrew dived for my wand, there was a flash of light and I was knocked out", Ron said slowly.  
  
"Well Lupin raced into the Forbidden Forest and I heard a cry coming from the lake. Me and Hermione ran towards it and found Sirius lying on the shore, with about a hundred Dementors closing in on us. Hermione passed out and I tried to do a Patronus Charm but it didn't work. One Dementor lowered his hood and was about to perform the Dementor's kiss on me", Harry said shuddering, as he remembered that fateful night. "Well something silver charged at the Dementors and chased them off and then I blacked out", Harry said.  
  
"Ok, now there have been some rumours that you helped Black escape on Buckbeak the Hippogriff, that escaped earlier that evening", Mr Arnold the comitee man said.  
  
"If you mean Snape's idea that we helped Sirius escape, no we were in the hospital wing the whole time and Madame Pomfrey can verify that", Harry replied. "We believe Sirius is innocent bút we didn't help him escape, we couldn't have!"  
  
"Very well, thank you, that is all I need", Mr Arnold said getting up.  
  
Fudge held open the door and said, "We will have a full investigation into what happened and we will find out what happened". Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back to classes, talking quietly.  
  
"You don't think we should have tole them Sirius was an animagus, do you?", Harry asked.  
  
"No way, that could help them catch Sirius, no it is best if they never find out about it", Hermione replied. 


	36. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15  
  
The next morning, as Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast, the two Malfoys walked out in front of them and sneered.  
  
"What is it Malfoy?", Hermione asked coldly.  
  
"You keep out of it mudblood!", Draco Malfoy retorted.  
  
"Don't dare say that to her!", Ron snarled drawing out his wand.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?", Devellin Malfoy asked sneeringly.  
  
"Well for a start wipe that smirk of your face", Ron replied hotly.  
  
"Weasley can't stand that his precious girlfriend was insulted", Draco Malfoy cooed slyly, "Aw, right i heard she dumped you. I must say that was the cleverest thing she ever done". The two Malfoys smirked and drew out their wands.  
  
"And Potter can't stand it that I beat him in Quidditch, the cup belongs to us now", Draco Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Only because you cheated", Harry retorted.  
  
"The fact is, I got it now and poor Gryffindor lost!", he sneered.  
  
"That's it!", Harry shouted lunging forwards, only to be pulled back by Professor Ellis.  
  
"That's enough, no fighting in the corridors", she said angrily.  
  
"Keep out of it!", Draco Malfoy snapped.  
  
He had struck a never. Professor Ellis suddenly seemed to grow taller and towered over them, speaking in a harsh, cold voice unlike her own, "EXPELLIARMUS!", and with a wave of her hand, Draco flew across the hall and hit the opposite wall with a thud. Draco, quickly got up, and him and Devellin ran down the dungeons.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were rooted on the spot unable to move, when Professor Ellis returned to her usual size and spoke in her normal voice, that was full of weariness, "I'm sorry, that never meant to happen, when I loose my temper, I do stupid things", and with that she walked back up the marble staircase.  
  
"Cool!", was the only thing Ron could say as he turned to look at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"That was not cool and I can't believe she done that. Did anyone realise she wasn't holding a wand?", Hermione asked, glowering at Ron.  
  
"Yeah, that was wierd", Harry said confused.  
  
Then out of no-where, like a large intercom was in the hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione heard Professor Mc Gonagall's voice magnified across the hall, "Would the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams please report to my office on the second floor, at once!" Harry, Ron and Hermione, though totally confused, made their way to the second floor and walked into the office, leaving Hermione standing outside. The rest of the Gryffindor team had already gathered and Draco came in moments later, clutching a tissue full of blood. He dabbed the back of his head a couple of times, before joining his team.  
  
"Now a couple of months ago, some people have come to me on reasons that the Quidditch final was not played fairly, but that Slytherin had cheated to win the cup", Professor Mc Gonagall said. Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team glared at Ron and Harry, who glared back.  
  
"I have investigated these claims and I have indeed found that were was something foul happening during the game, as it seemed all the Gryffindor brooms, were being controlled", Professor Mc Gonagall said.  
  
"But Professor", Draco Malfoy said angrily, "There is no evidence that anything of the sort happened".  
  
"No you're wrong Mr Malfoy, there is evidence and that did exactly happen. It seemed, that a few spectators saw you hexing the Gryffindor brooms during the game, and when I inspected the chaser's brooms, later on, they had indeed been hexed. It seemed that a repelling charm had been used, so the brooms wound jerk out of the way of the Quaffle. Mr Malfoy, you and the rest of the team, were also seen and heard by a few other students, plotting revenge on the Gryffindor team. That is why I shall strip Slytherin of their victory and hand it to the runner up. I have discussed the punishment with Professor Snape, who was very displeased with your behaviour and you shall all get three wekks detention and a letter will be sent home to your parents, notifying them of your actions. Now I believe Gryffindor had better hurry down to the Great Hall, as Professor Dumbledore will be awarding the Cup to you", Professor Mc Gonagall said kindly. Harry and the rest of the team quickly left her office and Hermione ran up to them, with concern on her face, "What happened?"  
  
"You'll see in a minute", Harry said surpressing his smile. They quickly made it back to the Great Hall and sat down, leaving Hermione in suspense. The Slytherin team joined soon after, all looking very angry and sat down at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Ok everyone, I need your attention", Professor Mc Gonagall said raising. "There have been some recent developments in the Quidditch final, that have caused for a change in plan. Some accusations have come to light, that the Slytherin team have cheated. The accusations have been investigated and proven right. It is therefor my duty to strip the Slytherin team of their victory and award it to the runner-up. Congratulations Gryffindor on your win", Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
The Gryffindor table jumped up and started cheering and screaming in delight, as everyone started clapping for the Gryffindor team. Hermione squeeled and hugged Ron still smiling. Harry grinned as him and the rest of the team walked up to the staff table, where Dumbledore was holding up the silver Quidditch Cup. Dumbledore handed Harry the cup, who held it up high for everyone to see. The hall erupted into cheers and Harry grinned from ear to ear, as he saw Cho's smiling face, and knowing he had not broken his promise to her. As he handed the cup to Ron, Harry knew he would never forget this day for the rest of his life.  
  
Harry and Ron walked back to the Gryffindor table, Hermione was beaming from ear to ear. You deserve that win, and I'm sorry for not believing you", Hermione said bowing her head.  
  
"You're forgiven", Ron said smiling. Hermione grinned and Harry walked over to Fred and George rolling his eyes.  
  
"What're they so happy for?", Fred asked pointing to Ron and Hermione, who were hugging.  
  
"No idea, you know Ron and Hermione", Harry said rolling his eyes. He looked over and gaped, as he saw Ron kiss Hermione lightly on the lips.  
  
"Seems they made up", George grinned and added, "Good old Ronnikins".  
  
Ron walked over to Fred and George grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey Ronnikins saw you and Granger", Fred said grinning. Ron scowled and walked back over to Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night Harry was alone in the common room, rummaging through his trunk when he came across the Marauders Map. He smiled and opened it up.  
  
"I so solemnly swear that I am up to no good", Harry said holding his wand to the paper. "Now I wonder who's out and about", Harry said to himself. He saw a couple of teachers roaming the corridors, found a few students sneaking up behind Peeves and was surprised to see both Ginny and Cho out in the grounds, sitting beside the lake. Harry gaped and watched them intently, when he saw something that nearly made him shout or drop the map. Coming out of the Forbidden Forest, Harry saw Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy making for Ginny and Cho. Jumping up, Harry quickly opened the window and dove for his trunk. He quickly pulled out his Firebolt and grabbed his wand from his bedside table. He walked over to the window, held his broom out and climbed on. Diving, quickly towards the ground, Harry spotted the two Death Eaters, battling with Cho and Ginny, who were putting up quite a fight. Harry dove for the ground and landed lightly, holding his wand out, pointing at the two Death Eaters.  
  
"Leave them alone", Harry shouted, raising his wand.  
  
"Harry help us", Ginny screamed, trying to get away from, what Harry thought was Wormtail.  
  
"Wormtail, Malfoy leave them alone", Harry shouted again, walking closer.  
  
"The first Death Eater, asked, "How did you know?"  
  
"Marauders Map, you remebmber that Wormtail, afterall you did help create it, now let them go, or you will have to go through me", Harry called defiantly.  
  
The second Death Eater, quickly aimed his wand at Harry and shouted, "Crucio!"  
  
Harry screamed in pain, rolling around on the floor. Then suddenly the pain stopped. Harry got up quickly and shouted, "Expelliarmus", and catching Malfoy's wand. Malfoy, charged at him, knocking him to the ground and snatching his wand. Harry rolled on the floor, in pain, and tried to get up, but was pushed back down by Malfoy.  
  
"Not this time Potter", Malfoy sneered. Wormtail and Malfoy grabbed the two girls, still kicking and screaming and dragged them towards the forest. Harry got up quickly and dashed after them, but not daring to shoot, in case he shot either ginny or Cho. But Harry was too late, as he watched in despair as the two Death Eaters, grabbed hold of an old tin and forced Ginny and Cho to touch it. In a flash they had disappeared and Harry was left standing on his own in the dark forest. 


	37. Chapter16

CHAPTER 16  
  
Harry didn't know how long he spent in the forest, just staring at the spot where Ginny and Cho had disappeared. A cool breeze was rustling through the trees, that froze Harry to the bone. Finally he awoke from his thoughts and looked around. Harry heard cries coming from deep within the forest, so Harry turned around and started walking back out, towards the lake. There lying on the grass was his Firebolt. He picked it up, mounted his broom and flew back to the Gryffindor Tower. As he was flying, he remembered what happened and a wave of anger flowed over him as he remembered how that filth ridden Wormtail, dragged Cho back to the forest and Malfoy with Ginny slung over his shoulder that they disappeared out of his sight. With every minute Harry became more determined to bring Cho and Ginny back, though he didn't know how. Flying away was out of the question, but then how he remembered last year and Voldemort had Harry brought to him, Harry was sure Voldemort would do the same. Only this time Harry wouldn't run away. This time Harry would fight and bring Ginny and Cho back.  
  
By that time he reached the window of his dormitory and flew in. He quickly dumped his Firebolt on his bed and bolted downstairs. There he found Ron, Hermione, Fred and George in a corner. Harry walked up to them and looked at them gravely.  
  
"Erm, Ron, Fred, George. I have some bad news for you", Harry said grimly. "What?", Ron asked.  
  
Ist Ginny. I was in the dormitory looking at the map, when I saw Ginny and Cho outside. Well two Death Eaters came out of the forest and were walking towards them. I quickly got my broom and flew down to them, but I couldn't stop the Death Eaters. They took a portkey and disappeared with them", Harry said slowly.  
  
"What?", Ron shouted standing up.  
  
"But it can't be", George said shocked.  
  
"I couldn't stop them. I'm sorry, I should have been quicker", Harry replied bowing his head.  
  
"Its ok harry, you done your best. And we're glad that you at least tried", Fred said.  
  
"But i didn't save them", Harry replied getting angry.  
  
"Fred's right. You done your best and that's all that matters. Besides you could never take down two fully grown Death Eaters", Hermione said.  
  
"We have to tell Dumbledore", Harry said getting up. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George followed him out of the common room to Dumbledore's office.  
  
The next few weeks, Harry and Ron were very down, since Ginny's kidnap. Ron was rarely smiling much anymore and Harry was feeling guilty again, for not stopping the Death Eaters. He was barely concentrating on his studies anymore, even though the OWLs were only weeks away. Harry couldn't cheer them up, so she tried to force them to study, but that wouldn't work either. She finally decided to go easy on Ron and help him study, whenever she got his attention. Harry would just aimlessly roam the corridors, reliving that night in his head over and over again. The thought of Cho in danger, or worse dead, plagued Harry's thoughts day and night and the thought that he couldn't save his best friend's sister didn't help the matter. He rarely got much sleep at night and even when Madame Pomfrey gave him some Pepper-up Potion to help him sleep, his thoughts invaded his dreams.  
  
With the help of Hermione, Harry studied the hardest he could and he was actually prepared for the exam. Hermione had also been very kind to Ron and allowed him to copy her homework and helped him study. The night before Harry had trouble sleeping;  
  
Harry was back at the graveyard that night, when he saw Giny's and Cho's dead bodies. Beside them was the grave of Tom Riddle. Harry shouted and jumped away, trying not to look a their mangled bodies, when the world swirled around in front of his eyes and he once again saw the half decayed body of Cedric Diggory. A pair of red, snake-like eyes appeared in front of him and Harry heard the familiar cold voice of Voldemort. "They will rot here until the end of time", and with that the thin, frail body of Voldemort appeared in front of him, with the red eyes boring into his mind. Harry shouted and awoke from his dream. Harry was sweating badly and shaking from head to foot. He got up slowly and noticed it was still dark. He quickly got dressed, got some books and went down to the common room. The common room was empty and harry made himself comfortable on a sofa and started revising. When it was time for breakfast, Harry went down to the Great Hall and found Ron and Hermione already eating breakfast.  
  
"Hello Harry", Hermione said raising her head out of a book.  
  
"What's wrong?", Ron asked.  
  
"Another nightmare", Harry replied taking some toast.  
  
"Again?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah with Ginny and Cho in it again", Harry said downhearted.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up about it Harry, Dumbledorewill find them and bring them back", Hermione said. "Now we have to stay positive and be confident in them".  
  
"How can we? My little sister is in the hands of You Know Who. Mum is distraught and Dad doesn't know what to do. Theymay be dead for all we know", Ron said angrily getting up.  
  
"He's still not taking it well, is he?", Harry asked.  
  
"No there's nothing I can do", Hermione replied.  
  
"We had better got to class, we have exams", Harry said getting up. The two rose and walked out of the Great Hall to class.  
  
  
  
The first exam Harry had was Herbology. Professor Sprout had decided to give them a written exam on all the plants they studied. Harry felt his spirits rising as he answered the questions, knowing he was getting them right. He quickly ran down to Hagrid's Hut for the next exam.  
  
Hagrid smiled at them and asked, "Feeling good Harry?"  
  
"Yeah", Harry replied smiling.  
  
"'Rite then! Everyone gather round", Hagrid said gathering everyone around a few boxes.  
  
"These are Hawkins", Hagrid said opening one of the boxes and revealing a large sapphire, blue bird, that resembled a hawk. The bird stretched her wings and revealed what looked like crystals at the end of her wings. She opened her beak and flames came out of her mouth.  
  
"Beauty isn't she?", Hagrid said. "Now everyone take a tray. The thing to do is to feed your Hawkin the right food. Your Hawkin will let you know when you fed it properly", Hagrid said. Everyone got a box and started feeding their Hawkins. Harry closed his eyes, took a random guess and decided to feed his Hawkin some strange meat that looked like some furry little animal. The Hawkin took the food and started eating it, and when it was finished it got up and stretched ist wings, squaking loudly.  
  
"Well done Harry, full marks for you", Hagrid said beaming. Harry grinned from ear to ear, and seeing what Harry done, Ron copied and also got full marks. Though Hermione disapproved, she kept quiet and smiled as Ron was beaming. Next Ron and harry headed up to the north tower, to Divination. They entered the stuffy, dark classroom and sat down at the back. Professor Trelawney swooped out of the shadows and looked at the class, through her big lamp-like eyes.  
  
"Welcome all, the fates have told me that I should expect to give you a test today", Trelawney said and Ron sniggered. "Would each person take a cup, some tea and drink the tea so only the dregs remain. I want you all to tell me what you see. Let your third eye be clear", she chanted. Harry and Ron quickly got up, got a cup, drank the scalding tea and started reading their tea leaves. Professor Trelawney was walking around the classroom, inspecting what each person read iun their tea leaves and noting it down on a sheet. After that she handed each person a set of tarot cards and asked to read the other's future. Ron was greatly over-come with a fit of laughter, that Trelawney asked Ron to leave the class. Ron scowled at herand quickly left the class. Since Harry didn't know what to do, he once again made everything up and hoped against hope that Trelawney believed him. Next was lunch and they raced downstairs and met hermione in the entrance Hall, who was beaming.  
  
"Professor Vector gave me two OWLS", Hermione said grinning. They walked into the Great Hall and quickly ate lunch. Soon it was time to go to their exams again, so they raced off towards the dungeon for Potions. This exam Harry had been dreading more than anything, and he slumped down at the back beside Ron.  
  
Snape walked in, with a smirk on his face and said, "Alright then, seems you have your OWLS now. First thing, Potter move away from Weasley and Granger and sit beside Malfoy. Granger move over to Miss Parkinson and Longbottom move beside Weasley", Snape growled. Harry stared at Snape coldly and moved up to the front to sit beside Malfoy.  
  
"Alright, I want all of you to make a Wiggenwald Potion and I will take points off, if the colour is wrong, that means you Mr Longbottom I want the right colour, any ingredients put in too late and if the potion doesn't work. Now begin", Snape said coldly. Harry began cutting up his roots and adding eye of Newt, wishing for the exam to be over as soon as possible.  
  
When he finally finished, Harry was glad to get out of the class, but he had the strange feeling he had failed Potions. He quickly made his way up to History of Magic, where Professor Binns had given them an essay on The Burning Days. Harry was thoroughly relieved to leave the class, as the essay almost made him fall asleep, but none the less he answered as much as he could. The second last exam was Transfiguration and by Harry's point of view, the hardest. Professor Mc Gonagall had given them an assignment to turn large rocks into flowers, the more detailed and exotic the better. Harry had finally managed to turn his rock into an orchid and left the class, feeling very pleased. The last exam was Defence Against Dark Arts, and Harry was glad that the exams were almost over. He walked into the classroom and sat himself down beside Ron and Hermione. Professor Ellis had given them a written exam on all sorts of creatures and shortly afterwards Harry was free.  
  
  
  
Feeling thoroughly relieved, Harry decided to take a walk outside in the cool evening breeze and watch the sun setting behind the Forbidden Forest. As he was strolling along near the lake, Harry heard a cry and looked upwards to see a large white bird flying towards him. As the bird came closer, Harry recognised it as Hedwig and caught her, before she fell onto the ground. Her left wing was badly damamged and bleeding freely, and she had a few scars around her face. Hary noticed there was a note on her wing and carelfully took it off.  
  
Harry, I'm sure you were very worried about your precious owl. Well don't worry I took great care of her and there are two girls here who say hello. I know you want to rescue them, you being such a noble person, but if you want them back and alive, you will have to come and find me. Give yourself in while you still can... Voldemort  
  
Harry crumpled up the note and stuffed it in his pocket, and carefully carried his owl back to his dormitory.  
  
"What you're not going to track him down are you?", Hermione asked worried.  
  
"Harry say, you won't. You'll get killed", Ron said.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Leave Cho and Ginny to die? I can't", Harry replied exasperated.  
  
"Harry please don't!", Hermione said pleadingly.  
  
"Alright I won't" Harry said tucking the note back in his pocket. He walked over to the pillow, where he laid Hedwig on and noticed she was sleeping.  
  
"I think we should bring her to Hagrid, he will get her back on her feet", Hermione said pointing to Hedwig.  
  
"Yeah you're right", Harry replied. He picked up the pillow with Hedwig on it and walked down to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Hagrid, can we come in?", Harry called knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in", Hagrid replied opening the door. "What happened to Hedwig?"  
  
"You Know Who, he must have captured her and kept her the whole year. Look she's injured. Can you heal her?", Harry asked worried.  
  
"No problem Harry, I'll take care of her. She'll be right as reign, now off you three get to the castle. You know ye shouldn't be here at night", Hagrid said shooing the three out. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back up to the castle in silence. 


	38. Chapter17

CHAPTER 17  
  
Harry was heading out to the grounds, late one evening, and creeping around, so as to not get in trouble, when he was looking behind him and walked right into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry", Harry said and looked up to see Professor Ellis.  
  
"Its alright Potter", Professor Ellis said looking him directly in the eye and said, "Shouldn't you be in your common room and not roaming the corridors?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to go for a walk and it was too stuffy in the common room. I just wanted to go back to where Ginny and Cho were kidnapped", Harry said slowly, expecting a huge lecture.  
  
But Harry was quite surprised when Professor Ellis said kindly, "You tried to rescue them, didn't you Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, but I failed", Harry replied downhearted.  
  
"At least you tried, other people would have turned a blind eye and that in itself is very noble", Professor Ellis said. "Now get yourself off to your common room or you will get in trouble", Professor Ellis said grinning.  
  
Harry quickly turned around to walk back up to the common room when Professor Ellis added, "Do you think you could come into my office at eight, I need to discuss your OWL exam with you".  
  
"Ok", Harry replied confused and headed up to the common room.  
  
Shortly before eight, Harry headed down to the third corridor, to Professor Ellis' office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in", Professor Ellis called and Harry slowly opened the door. The office had changed a lot since Moody's time and instead of the stacks of Dark Arts Equipment, the room was quite bare. The desk was crammed full with papers and a fire was burning merrily in the grate, sending a warm glow across the room.  
  
"Ah Harry just in time", Professor Ellis said getting up from her chair and closing the door behind Harry.  
  
"What did you want to discuss with me?", Harry asked.  
  
"A yes", Professor Ellis replied sadly walking up to Harry. "I'm terribly sorry for doing this", she said taking out her wand and aiming it at Harry. "Bindus Corpus Totalus", she said and cords sprand out of her wand and bound Harry tightly from head to foot. Professor Ellis took Harry's wand and stuffed it in her pocket. "I truly am sorry Harry, but I have to do this", Ellis said walking up to the fire and glancing into the fire.  
  
"I'm sure you did", Harry replied bitterly. "Tell me was it you that kidnapped Ginny and Cho, or were those Death Eaters just your friends?"  
  
"I had nothing to do with it", Ellis replied quietly. "Now I have to keep you quiet. Quietus!", Ellis said pointing her wand at Harry. Harry's mouth clamped shut and Professor Ellis walked to Harry and dragged him to the grate.  
  
She threw some powder into the fire and shouted, "Riddle House", before grabbing Harry and jumping into the fire. Harry once again had the feeling like someone was pulling at his navel, forwards past hundreds upon hundreds of fires. He quickly closed his eyes as the soot was stinging them and only opened them again when he landed on a dusty, cobwebbed floor. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in an upstairs room of some old house that seemed vaguely familiar, yet unknown and strange at the same time. Harry was lying on his stomach and someone came from behind him and pulled him up, so he was standing. As Harry looked around fear struck his heart. He was surrounded by Death Eaters and Ellis was holding his wand. He knew no way out of the situation and when he thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. The Death Eaters moved out of the way to let someone through, and what he saw made Harry even more scared. Walking up to him was Voldemort, slightly less thin and with rosy cheeks, but none the less, the same man who was reborn from a cauldron a year ago, the man who had haunted his dreams for the last year.  
  
"Welcome Harry to my home", Voldemort said indicating the room they were in. "This is the home where my muggle father grew up and died", Voldemort said laughing, his cold cruel laugh. Harry made to open his mouth, but realised that it was still clamped shut.  
  
"Oh dear, you can't talk", Voldemort sneered and drew his wand out from his robes. "Finite Incantatem", and with that Harry opened his mouth.  
  
"There isn't that better?", Voldemort sneered.  
  
"Where are Ginny and Cho", Harry spat.  
  
"Don't worry, they are perfectly safe, for the moment", Voldemort smirked. "What do you want me for now?", Harry asked, feeling braver then normal, but harry didn't care very much. He just wanted to make sure that Ginny and Cho were alright.  
  
"Oh dear Harry, we will have to teach you some patience", Voldemort cooed. "But I think its about time we told you", Voldemort said kindly, but Harry could see that he was only acting. The Death Eaters started laughing and walking away from the circle.  
  
"We have a little surprise for you", Voldemort said. He twirled his wand around and walked towards the door, with Harry being magically dragged along. Voldemort stopped in front of an old newspaper and Voldemort picked up the newspaper and walked up to Harry. Voldemort thrust the newspaper in Harry's face and smiled coldly at him. Suddenly Harry felt his feet leaving the ground and being twirled around in a whirl of light and colours and then landed hard on the ground that made his knees crumble. Harry lay on the ground regained his breathing and looked up at Voldemort, who twirled his wand again and the cords sprang apart. Harry quickly got up and faced Voldemort with fear on his face. The circle of Death Eaters had formed around Harry again and lying beside him where two bodies that looked like Ginny and Cho.  
  
Voldemort walked up to him and said coolly, "Welcome Harry, to Godric's Hollow!" 


	39. Chapter18

CHAPTER 18  
  
Voldemort moved out of the way, so Harry could see the ruins of an old house, partially overgrown with moss and grass. There was an old pathway, almost completely overgrown, leading to the ruins of the house and beside a small almost weathered away wooden gate was a sign that read "Godric's Hollow". Harry gasped. So Voldemort had indeed told the truth and Harry was standing in front of the ruins of his old home. This was where James and Lily were killed and where Harry first defeated Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard in a century. Ellis, who had silently stood behind Harry, walked up to two Death Eaters and hugged them tightly.  
  
"Oh mum, dad how I missed you so", she said and the two Death Eaters, who took of their masks to reveal a man in his late forties and a woman with the same black hair and green eyes as Ellis. They both smiled at her and held her tightly.  
  
"I thought it would be fitting to come here", Voldemort said sneering. "Why only a year ago I regained my mortality and I thought it would be nice to return to the place where I was defeated and regain my immortality".  
  
"And you want me here to try and once again kill me", Harry said.  
  
"Oh no you quite misunderstand me Harry", Voldemort said in a mock hurt voice. "I don't want to kill you. Well not now at least, but I wanted you here to watch as I once again take steps towards immortality".  
  
"Then why do you need the girls?", Harry asked.  
  
"You don't wish me to spoil the surprise, now do you?", Voldemort asked coolly, "Do you mind if I deal with Ellis first Harry?", Voldemort asked coolly.  
  
"No", Harry replied bitterly, "Kill her if you want to. I won't stop you".  
  
Voldemort smiled a cold smile and said, "Now watch as I recieve a very precious gift from Ellis here", Voldemort said coldly and he walked up to Professor Ellis, who was trying to crawl away. He grabbed her left shoulder and tore away the material to expose her tattoo.  
  
"Do you see this Harry?", Voldemort said pointing his wand at the tattoo. This was from an ancient spell I put on her and now when I say the right incantation the powers will be transferred to me". Voldemort said and roughly placed his wand on Professor Ellis' tattoo and said loudly, "ABSISTO PRAES GERERRE CITER TORQUERE ARMUSORUM. TORQUERE TRANSFERRO!" A blinding yellow light emerged out of the tattoo and Harry quickly closed his eyes from the blinding light. He heard Professor Ellis scream in pain and heard the cold voice of Voldemort yelling loudly. Suddenly the light was gone and Harry opened his eyes again. The tattoo from Professor Ellis' shoulder blade had disappeared and she crawled to her parents, who pulled her up and hugged her tightly. Voldemort got up slowly and rolled up his sleeve so Harry could see that on his shoulder blade, there was the same tattoo with the inscription, glowing a faint red glow. Watch Harry as I demonstrate the pull power Ellis never realised she had. Have you ever heard of a Sithra?", Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes", Harry replied faintly.  
  
"Well this incantation made Professor Ellis a Sithra, though she never realised it and now that power is mine. But first I must deal with a nuisance", Voldemort said coldly.  
  
He pointed his finger and aimed it at Ellis and shouted, "Crucio!" and with that Professor Ellis fell to the floor, while letting go of her parents. She was lying on the floor, crying in pain and a needle sharp seared across Harry's scar, his head felt as though it was about to split in two. He yelled struggling with all his might to get up but realised he had no strength left. Harry watched in silence still clutching his throbbing scar, as Ellis' parents took a few steps away from her, sneering at their daughter, who was screaming and crying in pain on the ground.  
  
"Mum, dad please help me", Ellis said crying in pain and reaching her hand out, so they would help her. They just kept on sneering and dismay filled Harry's heart, as she tried to once again call out under the pain. But still her parents wouldn't help her.  
  
Voldemort suddenly stopped and looked down at her, as she struggled to get up, but collapsed again. "You must pay for your deciet and betrayel. Voldemort does not forgive easily and you sided with that muggle loving fool Dumbledore, instead of following your parents. They were wise and joined me and now they are my most faithful followers. Tonight Ellis, you will die", Voldemort said coldly aiming his wand at her.  
  
Something inside Harry's mind snapped and the pain seemed less obvious and he regained his senses. He felt pity and sympathy for this poor woman who obviously loved her parents and yet they refused to help her, when she needed their help the most.  
  
Voldemort shouted, "Crucio!", and Professor Ellis writhed around in pain on the floor again. Harry could see she was getting weaker and as quickly as he could, ran up to her and shouted, "Stop!"  
  
Voldemort quickly stopped and looked at Harry, who had crouched down beside her, still clutching his scar, that was piercing his skin and making Harry dizzy. And then suddenly the pain stopped and his scar ached, while his bones felt like they were about to crumble. Voldemort walked up to Harry and said, "So you want to save her life after she brought you to me?" The Death Eaters started laughing.  
  
"Yes because she was tricked", Harry replied defiantly, struggling to get up. Voldemort's face suddenly grew very cold and he quickly picked up Harry and roughly threw him out of the way. "I will deal with you later Mr Potter, let me give you a little demonstration first", Voldemort said coldly, pulling down his sleeve again and handing his wand to a Death Eater. Voldemort walked up to the two girls, still lying unconscious. With a twirl of his hand he said, "Enervate!" Cho and Ginny opened their eyes slowly and slowly sat up. They blinked and fear rose in their faces as they saw Voldemort looking down at the two where ginny and Cho huddled close together, both fearing the worst. Harry ran up to them and quickly shielded them from Voldemort's sight.  
  
"Don't hurt them, they never hurt you", Harry said in a shaky voice. Out of the way Potter", Voldemort said angrily, clicked his finger and Harry was thrown away with such great force that he hit a tree with a loud thud. Harry got up shakingly and tried to walk as fast as his feet could take, him back to Voldemort, Ginny and Cho. But Harry was too late! Voldemort pointed his hand at Ginny and Harry could hear him shouting, "Avada Kedarva", into the night. A flash of green light emerged from his index finger and headed towards Ginny. She was dead before she hit the floor, and Harry's scar seared with pain again and reached such a pitch, that Harry's knees crumbled and harry collapsed to the floor, still clutching his scar. And then sddenly it stopped and Harry opened his stinging eyes. He would never forget the fear Ginny's her eyes as she saw the curse hit her.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!", Harry shouted running towards Ginny and quickly picking her up. He cradled her limp body in his arms and rocked her head to and fro, while silently begging her, "Please be alive Ginny. Come on Ginny wake up. PLEASE!" For a secong that contained an eternity, Harry stared into the lifeless eyes of Ginny, which no longer show any light or life in them anymore.  
  
"Shall the other girl be next?", Voldemort asked thoroughly enjoying himself. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and said angrily, "You shalln't hurt her!", He carefully layed Ginny's head on the floor and got up. Harry's eyes were flashing as rage filled his whole body, from head to toe. Cho looked alarmed as she saw Harry's eyes, not flashing its usual emerald green, but a bright ruby red. The amulet, which Sirius had given Harry for his birthday, was shining brightly around his neck, where he never took it off.  
  
"You won't lay a finger on her", Harry repeated angrily. For the first time in Harry's life, he saw fear in Voldemort eyes. Harry continued walking towards Voldemort, shielding Cho at the same time.  
  
"Get out of the way", Voldemort bellowed and waved his hand while saying, "Crucio!" The white light, that was the Crucatius Curse headed towards Harry, but at the same time a ruby beam emerged from harry's amulet and headed for the curse. When the ruby beam touched the curse, the curse started breaking down and vanished before it touched Harry. Fear was rising in Voldemort's eyes and he pointed his hand at Harry and shouted, "AVADA KEDARVA!" The green beam surged towards Harry, but instead of a ruby beam, the shadow of a phoenix emerged from the amulet and flew towards Voldemort. The phoenix started breaking down and the curse disappeared into the night. Voldemort was growing very pale and when some of the Death Eaters tried to send curses at Harry, the curses just bounced of the red force field that had developed around Harry Voldemort, encircling them. As the fear was rising in Voldemort's face, Harry was starting to feel weaker. The power of the phoenix was draining his energy and he forced every nerve and will in his body to remain conscious and keep the phoenix there. He knew once the phoenix disappeared, that Harry would be quite defenceless. But Harry couldn't hold on much longer, so he prayed with every nerve in his body to defeat Voldemort. The phoenix screeched into the night and flew towards Voldemort. The phoenix flew through him, making Voldemort scream in agony and a secong later, he was gone. Harry heard swishing noises around him and the Death Eaters had disapparated. With a last straining effort Harry started crawling towards Cho and Ellis, but collapsed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep... 


	40. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 Hope Remains  
  
A cold wind was whipping across Harry's face and he slowly opened his eyes. He was up high in the sky, amoung the clouds, but Harry couldn't see where he was on on what he was, as there was a new moon in the sky. He was rocking forward and whan he felt around, he realised that he was sitting on feathers. In the dark night, Harry could make out a figure sitting in front of him, with their hair fluttering in the wind.  
  
"Who are you and where am I?", Harry asked confused.  
  
"Don't you recognise your own godfather?", the person said, "Lumos", the man shouted and the faint glow of his wand illuminated his face.  
  
"Sirius!", Harry said smiling, for the first time in hours. "But where's Ellis and Cho?"  
  
"Beside you", Sirius said pointing his wand at two figures lying on the bird's back.  
  
"Is this Buckbeak?", Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah it is", Sirius replied.  
  
"What about Ginny?", Harry asked slowly.  
  
"She's lying on my lap. Harry could you steer Buckbeak? I think we're almost at Hogwarts", Sirius said handing Harry the reins. A couple of seconds later Harry shadow of the castle appear and the tall daunting trees of the Forbidden Forest, closing in on them. Harry pulled the reins and Buckbeak flew down towards the trees and landed on the floor.  
  
Sirius jumped off, pointed his wand at Ellis and Cho and said, "Enervate". Cho and Ellis opened their eyes slowly and looked at Sirius.  
  
The fear rose in Cho's eyes and she stammered, "Harry its Sirius Black!"  
  
"Its ok Cho, he's my godfather and he's not a murderer", Harry replied and helped her off Buckbeak, catching her as she jumped off. "Can you walk Cho?", Harry asked and when she nodded. Ellis staggered off Buckbeak and Sirius caught her.  
  
"Sirius are you sure you want to go up to the castle. They might arrest you", Harry said warily.  
  
Don't worry Dumbledore won't let that happen", Sirius said smiling and wrapped an arm around Ellis' waist, helping her walk. Harry went to Buckbeak and carefully picked up Ginny in his arms and followed Sirius out of the forest, with Cho at his side.  
  
"Are you ok?", Harry asked nervously.  
  
"A bit shaken up and sad but I'll be fine", Cho replied. Soon they reached the edge of the forest. It was still dark and in the distance he could see people running towards them. As they drew nearer Harry recognised Professor Mc Gonagall and Snape.  
  
"Oh my Harry, Sirius Black, what happened. Oh dear god, is that Ginny Weasley?", Professor Mc Gonagall said shocked. "Here Harry, give her to me", Professor Mc Gonagall said soothingly.  
  
"No!", Harry replied angrily, "I will take her up to the hospital wing", and with that Harry continued walking with Cho walking at his side, and Sirius helping Ellis walk. Harry walked through the classes, and the students came out of their common rooms to watch Harry carry the dead body of Ginny up to the hospital wing. When he reached the hospital wing, he carefully laid her down on the bed. Ron and Hermione came running into the hospital wing and Ron stopped abruptly when he saw Ginny lying on the bed.  
  
"Is she ok?", Ron asked, as his face had gone pure white and his voice was shaking.  
  
Harry turned around to face his friend, but seeing the fear and confusion in Ron's eyes he couldn't bring himself to tell him. Hermione gasped and broke into tears, while clutching Ron tightly. Ron unwrapped Hermione's arms and started walking towards the bed, hardly daring to breath. Ginny still had her mouth open and the fear could still be seen in her eyes. Ron kneeled down beside her bed and stared into the cold and lifeless eyes. He layed his head on the edge of the bed and Harry could heard sniffing. Fred and George came running into the hospital wing and stopped when they saw Ron beside Ginny's bed.  
  
"No it can't be!", Fred said shocked and ran up to his sister's bed.  
  
"But how, why?", George asked walking up to Ginny's bed. Harry turned around and started walking out of the hospital wing. When he reached the corridor, he turned and ran. He didn't know where he was going but that didn't matter. All he knew was that he had to run and run away from the mess. He had to get away from Ron, Fred or George. He couldn't face them and tell them that he couldn't save their sister. He reached the grounds and stopped. The night was cool and Harry started shivering as he started walking towards the lake.  
  
"Harry wait up!", a voice behind him called. Harry turned around and saw Cho running up to him.  
  
"Could you leave me alone Cho, I need to be on my own for a while", Harry said walking towards the lake.  
  
"No I can't", Cho said stepping in front of him. Harry stared at her, totally surprised. "Now listen up Harry, you can't feel guilty for Ginny's death. It wasn't your fault".  
  
"I could have saved her, or at least stalled him", Harry replied.  
  
"You did try and you saved my life", Cho said kindly.  
  
"No I didn't try hard enough, I should have saved her", Harry replied.  
  
"You can't save everyone", Cho said.  
  
"No you don't understand. I could have and should have. It was all in the legend", Harry replied angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?", Cho asked confused.  
  
"What I mean is, that this night was propheciesed many years ago and it said that I would betray a precious weapon to the enemy and fail to rescue a girl", Hary replied.  
  
"What?", Cho asked even more confused, "But how do you know that this legend is about you?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of Ishmir and the Order of the Phoenix", Harry asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well it stated; The Order of the Phoenix, With the Order of the Phoenix lies, A dark and dreary future will rise. All will be cast into certain doom, All of the free and of whom, The lives of many on one boy will rest With the lightning bolt and the miracle past. Heavy burdened with treachery and betrayel To rescue a girl the boy will fail.  
  
Out of the ashes a phoenix will rise, To bring chaos destruction and blackenbed skies. Those of the free will soon fall, Those left would come under the Dark Lord's thrall. When the time will come the boy will betray, A precious weapon to the enemy. With this power destruction will rule, Those who don't believe will be the fool. But hark the power of the Phoenix Light, Will drive the enemy beyond its might.  
  
Oh hark the arrival of a new age, And with it will come a new stage. Life as we know it will cease to exsist, Everyone will know but who will resist? But hope is left in this darkest time, As those of the few will truly shine. The Order of the Phoenix with eyes so bright, Will be fulfilled on the darkest night. ", Harry said. "Cho do you realise that its a new moon tonight", Harry said pointing to the sky.  
  
Cho looked up and gaped, "So this legend is really about you?"  
  
"Yes", Harry replied sadly and hung his head.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!", Cho said and hugged Harry tightly. "Come on Harry, you had better go and tell Dumbledore what happened.  
  
Harry and Cho wearily trudged back up to the castle and walked over to the stone gargoyle, guarding Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Not again!", Harry said annoyed as he stood before the frozen gargoyle, "I don't know the password again".  
  
"Its Chocolate Eclairs", Cho said grinning and when Harry looked at her confused, she added, "I had to visit his office last week". The gargoyle sprang apart to reveal the staircase and Harry and Cho climbed it wearily, finally reaching the landing and knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in", the familiar voice of Dumbledore said from behind the door and Cho opened the door for Harry. "Ah Harry there you, thank you Cho for finding him. Please sit down you two", Dumbledore said pointing to some chairs.  
  
"I know this may be hard for you two, but I need you to recount exactly what happened ever since you and Ginny Weasley were kidnapped", Dumbleodre said sitting down and peering at Harry and Cho through his halfmoon spectacles.  
  
"Well Professor that night that me and Ginny were...", Cho said gulping hard and fighting back tears in her eyes, "When we were kidnapped. I was out for a walk and I saw Ginny sitting beside the lake so I went over to make sure she was alright. Well we were talking and suddenly out of no- where these two people in black cloaks came out from behind us and grabbed us. I screamed and we struggled to get out of their grip, when Harry came from the castle, flying on his broom. He wrestled the Death Eaters, shot curses at them but they grabbed me and Ginny and dragged us towards the forest. I could see Harry chasing us and then they must have taken some portkey in the forest, because the next thing I realised is that we had left Hogwarts and we were at some crumbling, dusty old mansion. There were a lot of Death Eaters there and a man with red eyes and a snake-like skin", Cho said slowly and gulped as she spoke the last few words. "I think it was You Know Who".  
  
"Cho never be afraid to call Voldemort by his real name. Yes I believe that was Voldemort and it sounds like he was at the Riddle mansion. Very well you may continue", Dumbleodre said getting up and pacing the office.  
  
"They kept us there for what seemed like weeks, in a spare room. They gave us food every day and some of the Death Eaters wanted to kill us, but You Know...Voldemort", Cho shuddered, "Need us for some reason. He was constantly talking about a Sithra and needing us so he could become immortal. Then one day two Death Eaters dragged us out of the room and brought us by Floo Powder to an old crumbling house. Ginny and I put up a big fight and Ginny tried to escape but some Death Eaters caught her and decided we were too much trouble, so I think they stunned us. I woke up again with You Know... no Voldemort, standing over us pointing his finger at us. Harry sprang in front of us and shouted that he shouldn't lay a finger on us. Voldemort clicked his fingers and Harry was thrown against a tree with great force. He wasn't even holding a wand. It was like Voldemort was a Sithra, but I don't know how? The next thing I realised, was that a green light was shooting straight at us and I thgought I was going to die, so I closed my eyes and I heard something hit the floor. When I opened my eyes Ginny...", Cho said sniffing and struggling to bring the words out, as her throat was in a knot. "Ginny was lying on the ground dead. She was dead!", Cho said feeling the tears welling up in her eyes and she saw Dumbledore no more, under all the tears. She quickly brushed the tears away and took a deep breath. That's all I really know", Cho said with her voice shaking. Her body was trembling and he she was still sniffing and fighting back the tears.  
  
"Thank you Cho, if you want to you can go now", Dumbledore said kindly handing her a tissue.  
  
"No thank you, if its ok I would like to know exactly what happened", Cho replied wiping her tears away with the tissue.  
  
"Very well, Harry could you please tell me the whole story from when you walked into Professor Ellis' office", Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well Professor, Professor Ellis told me to go to her office, at eight o clock as she wanted to talk to me about my exam. When I arrived at her office she closed the door behind me and told me she was sorry. She bound me and I asked her why but she wouldn't tell me. She gagged me and dragged me over to the fireplace, threw some Floo Powder into the fire and dragged me into the fire. Well we landed in an old dusty house and Voldemort was there. He told me he had a surprise for me and dragged me over to a portkey, which transported us to an old house. He told me it was Godric's Hollow Sir, where my parents used to live", Harry said slowly.  
  
"So he went back to where he was first defeated. I see he wants to regain his old power. Very well continue Harry", Dumbledore said musing.  
  
"Well he told me he wanted to regain his immortality and then he walked over to Professor Ellis, who was hugging her parents, Sir are her parents Death Eaters?", Harry asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that Harry. That is something for Professor Ellis to tell you, if she feels you need to know", Dumbledore replied.  
  
"She was hugging her parents and Voldmeort just put the Crucatius Curse on her and her parents wouldn't help her", Harry said as the memory of Professor Ellis crying in agony on the ground, flashed across his mind. "I couldn't stand there and see her die. I felt so sorry for her and I didn't care if she did bring me to Voldemort. I couldn't just let her die, so I stepped in front of her and protected her from Voldemort. He got very angry and threw me away. He then tore a piece of material away from her shoulder and exposed her tattoo. He then pressed his wand against it and spoke some incantation in latin and there was a blinding white light. When I opened my eyes, Professor Ellis was lying on the ground and her tattoo had disappeared. Voldemort pulled up his right sleeve and showed me the new tattoo on his right shoulder blade. He told me he was a Sithra and that Professor Ellis had this power without realising it. He gave his wand to Death Eater, before he revived Ginny and Cho by only pointing a finger at them and saying Enervate. He walked over to Ginny and Cho and said he wanted to teach me a lesson, by killing Ginny or Cho. I ran over towards them and protected them but he clicked his finger and I got flung acroos and hit a tree. I tried running up to Ginny and Cho to protect them but I was too late!", Harry said struggling to talk but his throat had gone dry and he found he couldn't talk anymore. The image of the Avada Kedarva curse hitting Ginny and seeing her fall to the ground, flashed by in his mind and Harry shut his eyes tightly. He had been too late, and Ginny was dead. A great weariness weighed down in his heart as he thought of Ginny lying on the hospital bed, stone cold and her eyes so lifeless and grey. He had failed Ron and he failed to bring her back. This was indeed Harry's darkest monent. Everything seemed so bleak and lifeless and Harry felt completely helpless.  
  
Harry was caught up in his thoughts for about a minute, before he heard rather faintly the voice of Dumbledore calling him, "Harry, Harry you cannot blame yourself for what happened".  
  
Harry snapped out of it and said rather bitterly, "But what about the Order of the Phoenix Sir?"  
  
"Ah so you know about that", Dumbledore said musing, with his eyes twinkling, but then they deseased and he looked tired and weary again. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out about it, the prophecy was meant to be fulfilled, without you knowing about it. Yes I can see why you blame yourself and anyone would have tried and stopped it, but it was meant to happen and you have to remember Ginny. Don't forget her now and don't forget her family, as they need your support now. It may seem hard, but Ginny died nobly and you should remember her for that. The prophecy being fulfilled was very tragic and even I was trying to stop it, but in a way you stopped the prophecy from being completely fulfilled. You managed to save Cho and Professor Ellis, from being killed too and because of you, Voldemort did not manage to become immortal again. You gave us a bit of time and this time may become very useful in the future". Harry listened quietly and only lookd up when Dumbledore had finished. Harry had nothing to say, as he stared into Dumbledore's electric blue eyes. They reminded him of a great wisdom of a faraway age of peace and hapiness. As long as those blue eyes, were still filled with life and hope Harry would feel safe.  
  
"I think it would be best if you two visit the hospital wing and have yourselves checked over by Madame Pomfrey, or she will be very angry at me", Dumbledore said smiling and Harry and Cho got up quietly and walked out of Dumbledore's office. Harry and Cho walked back up to the hospital wing in complete silence. Harry was dreading seeing Ron and having to tell him that he couldn't save his baby sister. When they finally reached the hospital wing, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were still crowding around Ginny's bed, talking quietly. Hermione was sniffing silently and Ron was holding her tightly, to make sure her legs wouldn't collapse. When Harry and Cho entered the hospital wing, Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh Harry I'm so sorry. Are you ok?", Hermione asked worried, and Harry saw her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
  
"I'm fine", Harry said quietly, "How is Ron taking it?", Harry asked worried looking over at Ron, who was crouching at Ginny's bed and looking into her lifeless eyes.  
  
"He's not taking it too well. He hasn't spoken a word in what seems like hours and he won't take his eyes of her. I'm really worried about him Harry", Hermione said and let go of him.  
  
"I'll go over and talk to him, could you keep an eye on Cho, she's a bit shaken up", Harry said. Harry turned around to look at Cho and asked quietly, "Are you ok Cho?"  
  
"I'll be fine Harry, go over and talk to Ron, I'll be fine here", she said as she walked up to check on Professor Ellis, who was lying unconscious on her bed. Harry walked up to Ron and crouched down beside him, "How are you Ron?", he asked cautiously.  
  
Ron continued looking at his sister and just grunted in reply.  
  
"I really am sorry and I wish I could have saved her in time, but I was too late and I want to say sorry for that", Harry said sadly.  
  
He slowly got up, but Ron tugged at his robes and pulled Harry back down again. He looked at Harry and Harry could see the pain and weariness in his eyes, like he had never before seen in Ron. Ron was growing up and he could no-longer be the carefree boy he was, when he first met Harry. Ron seemed much older and wiser, like an old man caught in the body of a young man.  
  
"I know you tried to save her and I am glad you brought her body back, I will always be glad Harry as I know you did try your hardest. If it hadn't been for you Ginny would have died in the Chamber of Secrets three years ago and for that I am thankful. I know Ginny would want me to be glad you brought her body back and I know she would be smiling at us, were she here", Ron said wearily. "I just need some time on my own", Ron said and slwoly got up. He looked at Ginny one more time, lent down and kissed her on her cold forehead, before walking out of the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione came walking up to Harry and asked worriedly, "Is Ron going to do something stupid?"  
  
"No I don't think so, but he needs some time to himself", Harry said and smiled at Hermione. "Just give him some time Hermione", Harry said and walked over to Cho. Just in that instant, the doors were flung open, and Mr and Mrs Weasley, followed by Ron and Dumbledore, came into the hospital wing. Mrs Weasley restrained a cry and walked over to Ginny's bed.  
  
"Oh my dear Ginny", she said as Mrs Weasley held Ginny's cold hand. "My darling daughter, oh my dear", she cried, unable to restrain the tears. Mr Weasley walked over to Ginny's bed and crouched down beside her bed. Harry could see the pain in his eyes and it broke Harry's heart as he saw Mr and Mrs Weasley suffer because of Voldemort. It seemed so unfair, that they, who Harry cared very much about, should suffer all because Harry couldn't save Ginny in time, or that Voldmeort decided he wanted to kill her. Harry supressed the rage inside him, and started heading for the door.  
  
"Harry wait", Mr Weasley said, as he came up to Harry. Harry turned around to face him, and looked up at Mr Weasley. "Dumbledore told us what you did, and Molly and I want to thank you for all you done for us. We are glad that you brought her body back and even though our precious daughter is dead, we are glad that Cho survived. At least our hearts are the only ones to suffer tonight", Mr Weasley said. Harry tried to speak, but foundthat his throat was tied in a knot and Harry couldn't speak.  
  
He looked up at Mr Weasley and managed to say, "I'm sorry I couldn't save her".  
  
"You tried your hardest and no-one can ever tell you otherwise. You tried your hardest and we will never hold it against you. You will always be welcome in our home Harry", Mr Weasley replied, before he turned around and walked back up to Ginny's bed.  
  
Harry sighed and was about to leave, when Madame Pomfrey came up to him and said, "Oh no you don't Harry, you're going to bed with a big bar of chocolate, like Miss Chang here. You are not to leave this bed for the next two days, now get into bed", she said ushering him to a bed, handing him a pair of pyjamas and drawing the curtain behind him. He wearily got changed and got into bed. Madame Pomfrey came from behind the curtain and handed him a large bar of chocolate, before pulling away the curtain. Cho was lying beside him eating her share of chocolate and when she saw him looking over at her, she smiled a weak smile that lifted Harry's heart only a little, but enough to lessen the pain. On his right side, Professor Ellis was lying unconscious, barely breathing and looking quite pale.  
  
When Madame Pomfrey came over again to check on him, he asked, "How is Professor Ellis?"  
  
"She is unconscious from the pain and life that was sucked out of her, whatever kind of spell You Know Who put on her, it drained her almost completely of her life energy. That and the Crucatius Curse weakened her even more. Its a wonder she lasted long enough until she was brought up to the hospital wing. The best thing for her is to sleep it off, if we wake her it will only cause her grief", Madame Pomfrey said. She walked up to Ginny's bed and drew the curtain, giving Mr and Mrs Weasley some peace. Harry started eating his chocolate and when he finished, he fell into a troubling sleep filled with old memories of his parents and flashing green lights, piercing the night. 


	41. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20 The Changing of the Tides  
  
Harry woke up late the next morning and looked around him. Cho had left her bed and Harry thought she had been released, and the curtain was still drawn up around Ginny's bed, but since Harry didn't hear anything, Harry presumed no-one was there. Professor Ellis was still sleeping, so Harry got up quietly and walked over to Ginny's bed. He slipped under the curtain and sat down beside her bed. Harry looked into those cold lifeless eyes, and the pain and weariness came flooding back to him. He remembered the night before and it seemed to him, that it was in slow motion, making Harry relive every sinlge moment in fine detail. He shook his head and looked at Ginny again. He took her cold hand and held it tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, for not saving you and I'm sorry I didn't stop those Death Eaters from kidnapping you weeks ago. I should have acted sooner, oh Ginny I'm so sorry", Harry said slwoly, as the pain was becoming unbearable again.  
  
"Goodbye Ginny and I'll miss you", Harry said and let go of her hand. He made his way back to his bed and saw that Professor Ellis was stirring. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry. Harry walked over to her bed and sat down on a chair beside her bed.  
  
"Are you ok Professor?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah", Professor Ellis replied weakly and sat up in her bed. "I never got to thank you for saving my life Harry. I'm so sorry for bringing you to You Know Who. I thought my parents would be proud of me, but I was wrong", Professor Ellis said bitterly.  
  
"Its ok and I forgive you for bringing me to Voldemort. I think I understand what you are going through, I saw how you love your parents and I just felt sorry", Harry said.  
  
"Harry I think you should know how this all happened. You see my parents are You Know Who's most trusted and obediant Death Eaters and they always have been. You see shortly after I was born, You Know Who found some ancient spell that he wanted to test on someone, and my parents used me. This spell was very advanced and dangerous as this spell was meant to give the wearer great power but no-one ever knew what. You see I only barely survived because of some necklace I was wearing at the time, it was a dragon with a little red ruby on the dragon's neck", Professor Ellis said.  
  
"Wait a minute, do you mean this?", Harry asked as he took out his amulet from under his pyjamas and showed it to Ellis.  
  
"Yes I think it is", Ellis said with her eyes sparkling, "Well as far as I know You Know Who thought the spell was too risky and abandoned the idea. This spell burned a mark in the form of flames of fire with an inscription underneath, on my left shoulder blade".  
  
"Yes we saw that, the day when we were serving detention with you", Harry replied.  
  
"Ah yes, I was worried you would start asking questions. Anyway this amulet saved my life and gave me these permanent white streaks in my hair. Well for most of my childhood I was always very sickly and weak and I was laways left to take care of my younger brother Thomas. I had a very difficult childhood as there was always an inner turmoil in me, I hated You Know Who with a great passion, yet I loved my parents very dearly but I also hated them for being on You Know Who's side. This turmoil continued right through Hogwarts and when I was chosen to be in Slytherin, I was very angry. My parents had been in Slytherin and I was so angry. I always got myself in detention, but then other times I would try my hardest and show everyone that I didn't belong in Slytherin. When I was in third year You Know Who fell and my parents disappeared too, dumping me and my brother to be taken care of by our grandparents. We were at Hogwarts at the time. For a long time I was happy living with my grandparents, but I soon found myself longing for my parents, but they never showed up again, that is until a few months ago, when they started talking to me. My brother and I soon presumed they were dead and we tried to live a normal life as possible. I was happy, but in my last year, everything changed. My brother died, because he also had spell put on him and he eventually died of it. He was only in fourth year at the time. Well I finished my N.E.W.T.s and aimlessloy roamed the earth for the next five years. His death unstabled me a lot and I spent the next five years trying to find myself. At the age of 22 I got a job at the Ministry of Magic, and worked there until Dumbledore offered me the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts. I took it, as I thought I could repay the damage my parents caused, by helping to fight against them. Well a few months after being in Hogwarts, my mother wrote me a letter. I have been talking to her and dad, for the last few months, using the Floo Powder and they finally convinced me to kidnap you and bring you to You Know Who. They told me they would forgive me and we could be a family again. I was so desperate and glad to see them, that I gave in and I'm sorry for that. It was foolish of me", Professor Ellis said sadly. "And that is my story, I suppose I will have to go to Azkaban to serve my sentence".  
  
"What, but why?", Harry asked startled.  
  
"For kidnapping you, aiding Death Eaters and for giving You Know Who my gift, which, as I hear have now made him a Sithra", Ellis replied.  
  
"I'll speak for you and I'll tell them you were tricked, they can't send you to Azkaban", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Even if they don't send me to Azkaban, I still want to. I want to serve my term, like everyone else", Ellis replied.  
  
"You can't, you'll go mad in there, or worse die. Sirius Black was in there and he said it was terrible", Harry exclaimed.  
  
Professor Ellis smiled and said, "I have to and I want to Harry". Harry sighed and the door opened. Dumbledore walked in and smiled as he saw Harry talking to Professor Ellis.  
  
"Ah Harry, do you think you could come down to my office, I need to have a talk to you about the night again, if you feel up to it", Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yeah Professor, let me just get changed and I'll go up to your office", Harry replied and Dumbledore left the hospital wing. Harry drew the curtain around his bed and quickly got changed into new clothes, brought up from his dormitory. He said goodbye to Professor Ellis and ran down to Dumbledore's office.  
  
He stopped in front of the stone gargoyle and panted, "Chocolate Eclairs", before hurrying up the stairs. He knocked on the door, and when Harry heard Dumbledore's office, he entered.  
  
"Ah Harry, so good of you to come so quick, sit down", Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry sat down and asked, "What did you want to see me for?" "You told me last night, that an amulet of your saved you, well if it is ok with you, I would like to examine it", Dumbledore said. Harry took off the amulet and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore held the amulet up high and examined it.  
  
"Ah yes, how interesting. I never would have thought", Dumbledore mused.  
  
"Sorry Professor, but what is interesting?", Harry asked.  
  
"This amulet, it has got quite a history to it. The amulet is called "The Phoenix Light" and is quite old. I believe the stone, you see on the dragon's neck, is part of a very old and powerful stone called "The Phoenix Stone"', Dumbledore said pointing to the dragon on the amulet, which had its wings folded around it, and had a small ruby on its neck.  
  
"Sirius gave it to me as a birthday present, and said that it used to be James'. He told me it has some sort of power and helped my dad out, whenever he was in trouble", Harry said.  
  
"Well as much as I know it reacts differently to each person, but to you it reacted very strongly. It may have something to do with the fact that your wand core is a phoenix feather, but I believe it was because of the power inside you", Dumbledore said.  
  
"What do you mean power?", Harry asked.  
  
"When Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a baby, he transferred some of his powers to you, and that was what saved you and Cho from being killed by Voldemort", Dumbledore said.  
  
"You mean I have some of Voldemort's powers inside me?", Harry asked.  
  
"Oh yes and that is partly why Voldemort wants you dead, you are a threat to him. But I will not tell you the main reason why he wants you dead yet. When the time is right, I will tell you. Thank you Harry", Dumbledore said handing Harry back the amulet. "Keep that amulet safe, it is very powerful and you may need it soon enough".  
  
"Erm Professor, what will happen to Ginny's body?", Harry asked sadly.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Weasley will take her body home with them tonight, I think they will want to make the funeral arrangements", Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you Professor", Harry said and left Dumbledore's office.  
  
Time passed quite slowly for Harry and he had few memories left of them. Harry was only dimly aware of what had happened and the days seemed to melt into one another, but a few days after the fateful night, it was time to leave again. As Harry walked down to the Great Hall for the leaving feast, he looked around him and looked at the old castle, with its old paintings, torches hanging on the walls and the homely and warm feel to the castle. Harry smiled for the first time in days and took in the beauty of the old castle. He walked into the Great Hall and noticed, that like the year before, the hall was draped in black, and Harry sat himself down beside Ron and Hermione. Ron was still as quiet as ever and Harry and Hermione haven't been able to have a proper conversation with him, since that night. They would just sit there and be glad of each other's presence. Hermione was still in a state of shock and Harry often caught her crying, or sobbing. Her eyes were still puffy and she barely smiled or spoke a word at all, to anyone. Harry, though not as badly off as Ron, since this wasn't the first time it had happened, stopped blaming himself but still did not cheer up. It seemed the whole school was acting the same way and the students were showing Harry, Ron and Hermione a lot of respect, and even the Slytherins weren't giving them their usual nasty comments, save Malfoy and his younger brother, who found the whole situation rather funny. But after Fred and George had threatened him, he had stopped and gone back to scowling at them, and hissing remarks when they passed. Harry stopped caring after a while and even Hermione wasn't showing her usual annoyance. Harry was snapped back to the presence, when Dumbledore got up and the whole hall went quiet.  
  
"Another year, and even though I was hoping this would not happen again, it has and more people have suffered. We all mourn the passing of Ginny Weasley, trusted friend, happy sister and carefree girl. Her death shouldn't have happened, but as it usually is, she has died, for no purpose, other than Lord Voldemort's will. She was killed by Voldemort, but not in vain as her death has given others a chance to live. If it hadn't been for her, three more people wouldn't be sitting here, and for that we have to remember Ginny for, for she was a girl much liked, who had many friends and caring brothers, who mourn her death today. I would like you all to raise your glass to Ginny Weasley and remember that she didn't die in vain", Dumbledore said as he got up and raised his glass in the air. There was a scraping of chairs and the hall replied, by raising their glass and saying, "To Ginny". Harry looked over at the hall and saw that many Gryffindor fourth years were crying or sniffing, and when Harry looked over, he could see Malfoy and his little brother, sitting defiantly in their seats, scowling at the Slytherins standing around them.  
  
"And I would also like to thank Harry Potter, for if it hadn't been for him, Cho Chang and Professor Ellis might have died too. His bravery and defiance to Lord Voldemort, showed his true strength and if it hadn't been his willingness to survive, that fateful night might have turned out worse than it had. So I would like you all to raise your glass and toast to Harry Potter", Dumbledore said and once more the hall replied by raising their glass and murmuring, "To Harry Potter".  
  
And with that Harry was once more, taking the train home. He was sitting in their compartment, watching the scenery passing by, not speaking a word.  
  
Harry decided to break the ice and ask, "Ron, what is going to happen to Ginny's body?"  
  
Ron looked up and looked at Harry rather sadly, before replying, "I suppose her funeral will be held in a few days. You and Hermione are invited of course, if Dumbledore lets you come Harry".  
  
"I'm sure he will", Hermione said looking up, "And I would love to come Ron", Hermione said smiling a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah I'll come Ron", Harry replied.  
  
"So tell me Harry, how are you and Cho?", Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're on about", Harry said blushing.  
  
"I saw you two in the corridors, she seems to be a lot happier with you around", Ron replied smiling, as Harry blushed even more.  
  
"I was just comforting her, she did go through a lot", Harry said. "Anyway look at you and Hermione, you seem very happy together".  
  
Ron blushed as he held Hermione's hand and said, "Well I can't say anything against that". Then Ron's smile faded again and he said wearily, "It will be so different going home and not having Ginny there anymore. Everything's changing so fast".  
  
"Yeah everything is changing and things are looking bleak for all of us", Harry replied.  
  
"But we must never give up hope as long as we have each other and Dumbledore to protect us", Hermione said looking up and Harry once more saw the defiance that he knew in Hermione.  
  
"Yeah as long as we have each other we will never give in. United we stand, divided we fall", Harry said grimly as Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
Hermione replied, "Yeah, united we stand, divided we fall and we'll always stick together"... 


	42. Well that's the end!

Well that's the end of the story. I hope you liked it, as I spent about six months writing that story. Well I hope you enjoy the story and I will probably start writing the sixth book soon enough. 


End file.
